YOURS MINE AND OURS
by Kimikimjae
Summary: anak-anak Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya melakukan sebuah rencana untuk memisahkan kedua orangtuanya. apakah berhasil? bagaimana kelanjutannya? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Yours, Mine, and Ours

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Meniru sebuah film, dengan judul yang sama.

Dengan beberapa (bahkan banyak) perubahan.

YunJae-genderswitch just for Jaejoong.

.

.

Jung Yunho 45 tahun

Kim Jaejoong 44 tahun

.

Jung Yoochun 19 tahun

Jung Soojung 18 tahun

Jung Sandeul 17 tahun

Jung Jinri 16 tahun

Jung Gongchan 15 tahun

Jung Youngmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Kwangmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Baekhyun 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Kim Changmin 19 tahun

Kim Junsu 19 tahun

Kim Jiyeon 17 tahun

Kim Jongin 16 tahun

Kim Chanyeol 16 tahun

Kim Yoojung 15 tahun

Dennis (Inggris) 14 tahun

Michiko (Jepang) 14 tahun

Kinara (Indonesia) 7 tahun

Kim Kyungsoo 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Dan beberapa cast tambahan yang akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"cepat! Cepat! Bergerak lah dengan cepat!" seru seorang namja tampan yang memiliki sepasang mata tajam, berbadan kekar, tegap dan tinggi. Ia memegang sebuah kertas sambil menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Namja itu bernama Jung Yunho.

"Yo, Yo, cepat semuanya. Bergeraklah dengan cepat" tepat di sebelah sang ayah, seorang bocah imut menirukan teriakan ayahnya untuk menyuruh cepat gerakan kakak-kakak nya.

"itu juga berlaku untukmu Jung Baekhyun. Cepatlah masuk ke dalam"

"siap Appa!" Baekhyun memberi hormat kepada ayahnya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, sambil memegang pistol mainannya dan sebuah tas ransel merah di punggung nya.

Tepat di belakang Baekhyun, kedua kakak kembarnya berjalan beriringan. Youngmin dan Kwangmin, mereka tampak berjalan membawa kotak berisi buku-buku dan mainan.

"aku akan tidur di atas, karena aku lebih tua" ucap bocah yang bernama Youngmin.

"yeah, kau hanya tua 5 menit"

"saat Appa masih bersekolah, Appa tidur di bawah. Itu sama sekali tidak buruk" Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian kepada anaknya.

"berarti tidur di bawah tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan" Kwangmin melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti dengan Youngmin.

Sambil berjalan melewati ayahnya, Jinri berceletuk "Appa, apakah ada kelas tinju dan sepakbola untuk yeoja di sekolah yang baru?"

"Appa berharap tidak akan ada"

"aku tidak pernah mengeluh setiap kali pindah rumah, Appa. Aku baik,kan?" Sandeul yang berjalan di belakang Jinri berhenti sejenak.

"yeah, Sandeul-ah Appa sangat mencintaimu" Sandeul melewati ayahnya dan masuk.

"uhm, Appa. Ini adalah pindahan ke-10 dalam sejarah aku hidup di dunia ini" Gongchan nama anak itu, menatap horror sang Appa.

"oh, ingatan mu sangat bagus sekali Jung Gongchan. Appa sangat mengagumi itu" Gongchan pun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menyeret malas barang bawaannya.

"Yoochun, apa yang kau bawa?"

"ini adalah beberapa berkas, formulir untuk pendaftaran masuk Universitas nanti dan soal-soal test. yah walaupun masih lama tapi tidak ada salahnya belajar dari sekarang. Appa, bisakah kau membantuku mendapatkan nomor ponsel gadis yang tinggal di seberang rumah kita itu?" suara serak basah Yoochun terdengar dan ia menunjukkan rumah gadis yang dimaksudnya kepada Yunho.

"tentu saja, asal prestasimu di sekolah sebagai jaminannya" Yoochun ber'yes' ria sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah menyusul adik-adiknya.

"Bibi Im, tolong urusi anak-anak di dalam" wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Yunho bibi Im adalah pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja untuk membantu ia mengurusi semua anak-anaknya.

"baik tuan"

"Soojung-ah! ppaliwa!" teriak Yunho saat melihat anak perempuannya masih berjalan santai dan tidak segera masuk.

"aku masih menelpon temanku, mianhae Appa" Soojung memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Yunho.

"jika sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, cepatlah masuk ke dalam" Soojung mengangguk semangat, lalu melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di line telepon.

.

Saat Yunho sudah masuk ke rumah, ia menuju kamar Gongchan dan Sandeul.

"kenapa masih berantakan dan pakaian kalian belum dirapikan?"

"tidak akan dilakukan sampai Appa menjamin dan memastikan ini adalah pindahan yang terakhir" ucap Gongchan masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Yunho mengerti anaknya yang satu ini paling tidak suka dengan pindahan yang seringkali mereka lakukan. Itu semua juga sebenarnya bukan kehendak Yunho, pekerjaannya lah yang memaksanya untuk seperti itu. Yunho dipaksa untuk mengurusi cabang-cabang perusahaannya di berbagai kota di Korea Selatan.

"kali ini kau pasti akan menyukai Chungnam, Channie" Yunho duduk di sebelah Gongchan, merangkulnya dan mencoba menyemangatinya. Yeah, ia berkata 'kali ini'. karena Yunho sendiri tak yakin kalau ini adalah pindahan mereka yang terakhir. Beberapa bulan ke depan nanti pasti mereka akan pindah lagi. Tapi semoga saja tidak, semuanya tentu berharap seperti itu.

"kau tau sendiri, pekerjaan Appa memang seperti ini dan memaksa kita untuk berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Tidak mungkin kalian Appa tinggal di suatu kota dan hidup bersama-sama tanpa Appa, sementara Appa yang pergi bekerja dan pulang tidak menentu, tidak ada yang menjaga dan mengawasi kalian. Hanya bibi Im saja yang menemani? sangat tidak mungkin Chan"

Yoochun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri menyandar di pintu, "semua akan baik-baik saja selama teman perempuanku bertambah dari berbagai daerah. Sudahlah kau tidak usah mengeluh Channie, nikmati dan jalani saja semuanya. Akan terasa menyenangkan kalau kau pandai mengaturnya" setelah berkata begitu Yoochun beranjak pergi. Sementara Sandeul hanya bisa membenarkan kata-kata Yoochun barusan.

"kau sekarang sudah mengerti kan? ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangmu sebelum melihat seseorang murka di rumah ini" Yunho memang orang yang disiplin, sangat disiplin, mencintai kerapian dan kebersihan. mempunyai aturan yang ketat dan teratur terhadap delapan anak-anaknya.

Gongchan mengambil kopernya lalu mulai membereskan pakaiannya, lalu tersenyum malas kepada sang ayah.

.

Baekhyun dan Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan menggunakan mobil. Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Yunho berseru saat melewati sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Tampak di rumah itu sangat ramai sekali, anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari, anjing serta kucing yang bermain-main bersama pemiliknya. Dilihat sekilas keadaannya sangat kacau balau.

"Appa! Lihat!"

Yunho mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, ia sedikit ngeri melihatnya "sepertinya itu rumah yang gila"

"tapi menurutku itu menyenangkan!" Baekhyun berseru semangat.

.

.

.

**(di rumah yang tadi disebut Baekhyun, dan dibilang gila oleh Yunho)**

Gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu sedang memainkan gitar, sementara adik laki-laki yang satu tahun dibawahnya terlihat sedang mengecat sesuatu di atas kanvas.

"Chanyeol, Junsu. Jangan kejar-kejaran" ucap sang gadis yang bermain gitar tadi kepada adik dan kakaknya.

Sementara di dalam rumah, seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan tua namun masih tetap cantik sedang sibuk membereskan dan mencari-cari suatu barang lalu melemparkannya kepada seorang pria.

"Seunghyun-ah, bagaimana dengan tas itu? lalu ini" wanita itu melemparkan beberapa hasil desain nya "bagus,kan?" tanyanya kepada si pria.

"Jaejoong, uhm yeah. Kau tidak perlu melakukan usaha seperti ini, ya ya ya aku akan membantumu untuk bisa mendapatkan kontrak itu" Seunghyun terlihat kewalahan dengan menampung barang-barang yang dilemparkan Jaejoong kepadanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah. Berterimakasih karena Seunghyun mau membantunya dalam mendapatkan kontrak sebuah fashion show terbesar di Seoul. "jika memang benar seperti itu, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya Seunghyun-ah. bagaimana dengan yang itu, lucu juga,kan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil melemparkan satu tas tangan lagi kepada Seunghyun.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang desainer. Lihat saja, ruangan yang berantakan dengan kain, manik-manik, hiasan kerlap-kerlip dan masih banyak barang-barang serawutan lainnya itu adalah ruang kerja nya.

"bisakah kau menyingkirkan kamera mu itu dari tubuhku anak manis? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" suruh Seunghyun terhadap salah satu anak Jaejoong.

"ini adalah kesenanganku, setiap gerakmu sepertinya sangat bagus bila diabadikan " dengan agak kesulitan karena tangannya penuh, Seunghyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan si gadis yang sedang memegang kamera untuk merekamnya. Lebih tepatnya, merekam Seunghyun dan menempelkan kamera itu di depan wajah Seunghyun. Tentu hal itu sangat menganggu.

"Michiko, tolong menjauh darinya. Beri dia sedikit ruang." Mendengar ibunya yang berbicara barulah Michiko sedikit menyingkir dan merekam dari jarak yang agak jauh.

Baru saja Seunghyun lepas dari belenggu Michiko dan kameranya, pintu terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis dengan gitarnya masuk menerobos, "Eomma, coba dengarkan lagu baruku!" ia mulai memainkan gitarnya. Suaranya sangat nyaring sekali, memekakkan telinga. Seunghyun langsung menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"ya, kau bisa mendengarkannya kepada Eomma-mu nanti, sayang. Tepatnya setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku disini" Seunghyun berucap semanis mungkin tapi tetap saja terkesan sinis.

Dengan wajah yang malas akhirnya ia lebih memilih ikut beranjak, tepatnya duduk di sebelah Michiko sambil tetap membawa gitarnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat sang anak seperti itu, hanya bisa tersenyum dan tetap menyemangatinya "lagu mu sangat bagus Jiyeon-ah"

"oh sudahlah Jaejoong, aku berjanji dan kau tenang saja. tidak perlu repot seperti ini menunjukkan kepadaku semua contoh kemampuanmu, okay?" Seunghyun mengikuti kemana langkah Jaejoong.

"no no no, tunggu , aku masih ingin merekomendasikan satu lagi untukmu. Ini. ah tunggu, Dennis apa yang kurang di tas ini?" tanya Jaejoong kepada satu anaknya yang lain.

Bocah itu pun berbalik, bisa dilihat kulitnya yang kuning terang, mata yang besar nan indah, hidung mancung dan rahang yang tegas-terlihat sekali ia bukan orang Korea-

"kau perlu menambahkan beberapa manik dan menyatukannya di tengah seperti ini, Eomma" ucap Dennis setelah mencoret desainnya di atas sebuah kertas lalu menunjukkannya kepada Jaejoong dan Seunghyun.

"dan dihiasi dengan glitter emas kurasa akan lebih manis dan cantik" tambah Dennis.

Seunghyun terlihat kagum dengan kemampuan Dennis, sama seperti ibunya, pikir Seunghyun.

Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum senang, "tidak akan ada yang meragukan kalau kau adalah putra Eomma, Dennis!"

Jaejoong bergerak lagi, lalu membuka jendela dan melihat kearah taman saat anak-anak nya yang di luar berseru memanggilnya

"Eomma!"

"ada apa Kinara, Yoojung-ah?"

"lihatlah, Jongin mengecat bunga-bunga di taman lagi" ucap Yoojung dan Kinara serentak. Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"Eomma, ini seni" Jongin nyengir kuda saat kedua adiknya mengadu kepada sang ibu.

"hei bodoh, itu bukan seni namanya jika kau tidak punya bakat. Itu hanya akan merusak" Chanyeol yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Junsu berhenti sejenak dan memberi komentar kepada Jongin, kemudian ia melanjutkan kejar-kejaran lagi bersama Junsu.

"baiklah Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali"

"tunggu Seunghyun, aku harus memberikanmu satu lagi. Kali ini benar-benar yang terakhir, Wait" Jaejoong masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, sementara tepat saat Jaejoong menghilang di dalam ruangan itu, seorang namja jangkung masuk. Michiko masih setia merekam kejadian saat itu dengan objek utama Choi Seunghyun.

"Eomma! Kenapa makanan ini kadaluarsa? Padahal aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku minta uang untuk membeli lagi!" ia berteriak sambil melempar asal snack yang tadi dibilangnya kadaluarsa.

"Eomma tidak akan membelikanmu satu lagi. itu sudah bungkus ke-20 yang kau makan hari ini" Jiyeon meremehkan Changmin, sementara Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jiyeon.

"Eomma sangat baik hati, ia pasti akan membelikan lagi"

"hei! Kau mengantungi dan membawa kesana kemari makhluk itu? Chanyeol! Rainbow sudah ditemukan! ternyata Changmin yang membawa dia di dalam saku celananya!" Jiyeon berteriak memanggil Chanyeol untuk segera menghampiri hamster yang sedaritadi dicari-carinya. Saat Changmin mengeluarkannya dari saku celana, hewan itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di atas kepala Seunghyun.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? cepat singkirkan dan pastikan benda ini tidak menggigit ku!" Seunghyun berteriak histeris dan segera melemparkan jauh-jauh hamster itu.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu, "dimana rainbow? Wohoooo, bantu aku menyelamatkannya!" Chanyeol berusaha menangkap Rainbow yang sedang berlarian lincah diruangan sempit itu, studio tempat ibu mereka bekerja dan mendesain.

Saat Jaejoong kembali, semua anak-anaknya sudah berlarian di dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo anak bungsu Jaejoong yang baru turun dari atap pun terjatuh tepat di atas tumpukan kain karena tangga yang dituruninya disenggol oleh Junsu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Jaejoong menjerit ketakutan dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" bibir merah Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu sekali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata besar Kyungsoo juga berkedip-kedip, sangat menggemaskan.

"Gwenchana Eomma!"

Setelah meletakkan kembali Kyungsoo, Jaejoong menghampiri Seunghyun dan memberikannya barang terakhir.

"maaf, kadang memang sedikit gila disini" Jaejoong berujar lembut.

"sedikit? Yah, ini sangat menakjubkan!" sebenarnya Seunghyun dibuat terkena serangan jantung kecil dengan semua ulah anak-anak Jaejoong yang hyper.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis-atau tepatnya miris karena kekacauan yang dibuat anak-anaknya.

"kau sangat berbakat, dan kau sangat hebat Kim Jaejoong, bersama ke-10 anakmu"

"terimakasih"

"oke, pertemuan selanjutnya sudah kupastikan adalah penandatanganan kontrak di kota" Seunghyun mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan kemudian keluar dari rumah Jaejoong yang sangat mengerikan itu baginya.

Setelah Seunghyun benar-benar pergi, Jiyeon mengeluarkan suara. "bisa Eomma jelaskan kenapa namja bernama Seunghyun tadi pergi tanpa mengajakmu berkencan?"

Jaejoong tertawa keras tentang semuanya kemudian menatap Jiyeon, "pria mana yang tahan dan bisa mengatasi semua ini?"

.

.

.

**Di pabrik perusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja.**

"ini semua milik Appa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap kagum tempat yang dipimpin ayahnya.

"bukan, Appa hanya memimpinnya saja dan mengelolanya, tapi tidak memiliki ini semua"

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak puas dengan jawaban Yunho, tapi ia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Jung Yunho!"

"hei, Choi Siwon" Yunho menjabat tangan sahabatnya itu. Siwon adalah teman sekolahnya dulu, dan Siwon memang ditugaskan untuk bekerja di Chungnam dari dulu karena ia bekerja tetap tidak seperti Yunho yang harus berkelana kesana kemari. Mereka bekerja di satu naungan perusahaan. Tapi sudah jelas pangkat dan peran Yunho lebih besar dan penting ketimbang Siwon. Yunho lahir di Gwangju, tapi ia sekolah dari dasar sampai tamat SMA di Chungnam. Jadi bisa dibilang kepindahan Yunho ke Chungnam adalah 'pulang kampung'.

"sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" seru Siwon.

"aku juga. Ah, kenalkan putra kecilku, Baekhyun" Yunho mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan Siwon.

"hoho, ternyata dia sudah sangat besar." Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dulu saat kita terakhir bertemu di Seoul ia masih di dalam perut mendiang istrimu. Aku benar,kan?"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi" Baekhyun memberi hormat kepada Siwon, "Appa, aku boleh pergi main? hanya melihat-lihat sekitar sini saja" setelah Yunho mengangguk, Baekhyun pun langsung melesat pergi.

Yunho dan Siwon berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol ringan, dengan mata Yunho yang tetap mengawasi Baekhyun.

"Yunho, kau sudah punya teman kencan?" tanya Siwon. Ia tau kalau Yunho temannya ini masih sendiri semenjak istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan Baekhyun dulu.

"belum" Yunho menjawab dengan malas.

"ada seorang wanita cantik yang akan aku jodohkan denganmu. Aku tau kau akan suka, dia bahkan terlalu cantik untukku" Siwon berujar semangat.

"tidak, tidak. Terimakasih Siwon-ah"

"menurutku kau harus mempertimbangkannya"

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar, "baiklah akan aku pertimbangkan dulu"

"nah! Jawaban itu yang memang aku inginkan!"

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari di kediaman Kim Jaejoong. tepatnya di ruang makan.**

"Eomma! Mana buku matematikaku?" Jaejoong melemparkan buku yang tadi dibawanya dari ruang tengah ke Junsu.

"Eomma, boleh minta beberapa lembar uang lagi?" kini suara Yoojung yang terdengar.

"ambil saja di dalam kaleng di dekat televise" sahut Jaejoong, ia berjalan mendekati meja makan sambil membawa beberapa surat yang baru diambilnya dari kotak surat di depan rumah. Jaejoong sedang mengenakan pakaian santai, dan rambut panjangnya di gulung ke atas.

Kemudian Yoojung menjawab, "kau yang terbaik!"

"Eomma, aku minta bekal double hari ini"

"sudah kusiapkan, kau tinggal bawa" Jiyeon yang menjawab ucapan Changmin.

Sementara Kinara terlihat sedang menikmati serealnya tanpa memperdulikan keributan dan teriakan para kakaknya. walaupun keadaannya sudah sangat berantakan, susu yang berserakan disekitar mangkuk, ia tetap lahap dengan sarapannya.

Satu orang lagi anak Jaejoong, Dennis sedang duduk manis di samping meja kompor, menghadap ke jendela sambil memberi makan anjing dan kucing peliharan ia dan ibunya, Jiji Yoyo dan Hiro.

"kalian sudah berpakaian? Ayo cepat berangkat!" Jiyeon menggiring adik dan saudaranya keluar, untuk pergi sekolah yaitu Michiko, Yoojung, Junsu, Jongin dan Changmin sambil tak lupa menyambar bekal double nya.

"semuanya, kami berangkat dulu. Eomma, aku berangkat!" Jiyeon berteriak.

"kalian sudah akan pergi? Hati-hatilah di jalan!" Jaejoong membalas teriakan Jiyeon.

"kami pergi dengan Chanyeol saja" ucap Kinara sangat lucu. 'Kami' maksud bocah itu sudah pasti adalah dirinya dan juga sisa saudaranya yang belum berangkat ke sekolah

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia kemudian membaca surat-surat yang sedaritadi di pegangnya. Beberapa tagihan listrik dan telepon, lalu amplop terakhir dibuka olehnya.

"undangan reuni SMA? Hahaha, seperti aku punya waktu luang saja"

Jaejoong tertawa, lalu berhenti saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Eomma! Taepoong anjing Dennis muntah tepat di bajunya Kyungsoo"

Dennis pun hanya bisa nyengir, "ups, Sorry!"

.

.

.

**Disebuah sekolah, tepatnya di sekolah baru Jung bersaudara.**

Mereka berbaris rapi menatap gedung sekolah mereka yang baru.

Urutannya dari kiri di mulai oleh Yoochun, Jinri, Sandeul, Youngmin, Kwangmin, Gongchan, Baekhyun dan Soojung.

"aku khawatir" Baekhyun menatap Noona yang sedang menggandeng tangannya, Soojung.

"jangan khawatir. Kau dan kalian semua pasti bisa, aku sudah melakukan ini-sebagai murid baru- jutaan kali" Yoochun berujar santai.

"baiklah, ayo berpencar. Yoochun dan aku akan mengantar Baekhyun ke TK." Soojung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"nanti kita bertemu lagi disini ya" Yoochun menambahkan. Semuanya -tanpa terkecuali- mengangguk mengerti, mematuhi titah kedua kakak tertuanya. Walaupun sebenarnya masih ada raut malas di wajah Gongchan.

"ayolah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun berseru kemudian melangkah maju, diantar oleh Soojung dan Yoochun

.

.

.

**Di kediaman Kim, malam hari**

"Aku akan menangkapmu!"

"aku pahlawan super!"

"jangan lari Chanyeol, tunggu aku!"

"Kim Junsu, jangan kau coba-coba merusak hasil karya ku!"

"Jongin! Itu bukan sebuah karya, itu sangat lah buruk" selalu saja Chanyeol menghina 'karya' Jongin.

"kalian tenang lah, aku tidak dapat merekam dengan benar" Michiko menggerutu karena saudaranya berlarian kesana kemari sehingga usahanya untuk merekam jadi gagal.

Di ruangan, atau tepatnya di bawah tangga, Kim Jaejoong sudah rapi dengan balutan dress selutut bewarna hitam. Dengan dada dan punggung yang terekspos, dan heels yang sudah terpasang cantik di kaki jenjangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah lipstick lalu membukanya, ternyata kosong.

Jiyeon yang sedaritadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang ibu memberinya lipstick yang masih utuh.

"terimakasih Jiyeon-ah" segera Jaejoong mengambil lipstick yang diberikan oleh Jiyeon lalu mengoleskan ke bibirnya, ia berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat hasil polesannya sudah benar atau belum. Suasana yang sangat ramai dan berantakan sama sekali tidak menganggu Jaejoong. anak-anaknya yang berlarian kesana kemari pun tidak dihiraukannya. Jaejoong memang mencintai kebebasan, dan membiarkan semua anaknya untuk berekspresi.

Dennis daritadi hanya diam di dekat tangga sambil menopang dagunya, memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh ibu dan kakak nya. ia enggan untuk ikut bermain bersama yang lain.

"kupikir Eomma tidak tertarik dengan Seunghyun"

"Eomma juga sangat berusaha untuk cantik dan sempurna" Dennis menambahkan.

Jaejoong menatap Jiyeon kemudian Dennis, "Eomma sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Seunghyun. Tapi pada pembeli yang di undang dari New York"

Malam ini Jaejoong dan Seunghyun akan makan malam bersama atau lebih tepatnya menghadiri undangan seorang teman mereka. tentu saja yang diinginkan Jaejoong adalah bertemu dan mengambil kesan yang baik kepada pembeli dari NY itu, siapa tau ia beruntung dan orang itu akan membeli barang hasil desainnya.

Jiyeon tersenyum, "kalau begitu kenapa tidak Eomma ajak saja orang itu kemari?"

"rumah untuk ekspresi yang bebas, bukan untuk memberikan kesan yang baik sayang" jawab Jaejoong. tetap saat ucapan Jaejoong selesai, Kyungsoo dan Kinara berteriak histeris.

"Dennis! Awas!"

BRUK!

Sebuah semangka melayang dari atas tangga melewati kepala Dennis, semangka itu pun pecah dan berurai di lantai.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum menatap Jiyeon, "Eomma rasa kau mengerti dan paham"

Jiyeon hanya bisa meringis dan membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Di kediaman Jung, waktu yang sama.**

di dekat tangga, di depan cermin tampak Soojung sedang mengurusi ayahnya. Ia mengancingkan jas yang dikenakan Yunho dan merapikannya.

"Appa sangat terlihat tampan sekali. Semoga mendapatkan wanita yang tepat dan baik hati" ucap Soojung.

"entahlah, Appa tidak terlalu yakin tentang kali ini" Yunho berucap pesimis. Soojung mengeratkan dasi sang ayah.

Sementara di dekat tangga, Baekhyun, Youngmin dan Kwangmin tengah berdiri berbaris mempehatikan mereka.

"asalkan Appa tidak memberitahunya tentang 8 anak yang Appa miliki"

Yunho tidak bisa menjamin, ia akan kencan buta malam ini. tentunya jika ingin mencari pendamping harus tau semua tentang dirinya, bukan?

" , semoga nanti kau tidak gugup saat menghadapi wanita itu" Yoochun muncul kemudian memukul pundak sang ayah, menyemangatinya.

"hei, aku juga pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Kau jangan meremehkanku" Yunho memutar badannya dari depan Soojung mengikuti Yoochun yang sudah bergerak ke lantai atas.

"Appa" panggil Baekhyun.

"ada apa, sayang?"

"Appa, apakah wanita itu akan menjadi ibu baru bagi kami?"

"oh no baby, belum tentu. Karena ini hanya sebuah kencan buta" Yunho mengerti dengan perasaan Baekhyun yang sangat mendambakan seorang ibu.

"buta? Apakah dia tidak bisa melihat?" sambar Youngmin.

"bisakah dia bergerak dengan sonar seperti kelelawar?" Kwangmin menambahkan.

Yunho dan Soojung hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"bagaimana kalau kalian pergi ke atas dan berenang dalam bak mandi bersama para bebek karet dan kapal?" ucap Yunho memerintah anak-anaknya.

"baik Appa!" ketiganya pun langsung melesat pergi sesuai yang diperintahkan sang ayah.

Youngmin: "aku yang akan memainkan kapal"

Kwangmin: "tidak, kau lebih cocok memainkan bebek karet"

Youngmin: "lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun: "aku terserah pada kalian saja"

Youngmin: "tapi aku ingin main kapal bukan bebek!"

Kwangmin: "kapal hanya satu, tidak bisakah kau mengalah kepada adikmu yang lebih muda lima menit ini?"

…

Terdengar sedikit perdebatan kecil mereka saat beranjak ke atas.

Soojung menyemprotkan parfum ke baju ayahnya.

"beri dia sedikit petunjuk tentang kehidupan Appa"

Yunho tersenyum dengan segala perhatian yang diberikan Soojung, "kadang Appa berpikir, darimanakah kau berasal Soojung-ah"

Soojung tersenyum lebar, "dari Eomma"

"oke. Appa pergi dulu, dan tidurlah duluan jangan menunggu Appa"

"baiklah" Soojung mengecup pipi Yunho kemudian Yunho pun keluar rumah.

.

.

.

**Di sebuah restaurant**

Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. Ia dan Heechul-wanita yang dijodohkan oleh Siwon dengannya- saling tatap. Yunho pun membuka suaranya.

"kau ingin bir merah atau putih, nona?"

"bir merah" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum malas. Yunho sebenarnya dariawal sudah melihat ketidaktertarikan yang ditunjukkan oleh Heechul. Benar-benar. Jika wanitanya tidak niat seperti ini kenapa Siwon menjodohkan mereka.

"baiklah. Pelayan!" Yunho memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Siwon sangat menyukai bir merah" Heechul membuka suaranya dan barulah ia tersenyum cerah kepada Yunho.

"jika bisa minum bir saat makan malam, maka ia akan melakukan itu" Heechul tertawa riang.

Yunho hanya menatap aneh Heechul.

Sementara pelayan yang dipanggil Yunho tadi tidak kunjung datang.

"lama sekali pelayan nya. pelayanan restaurant ini sangat buruk. kau tau Yunho-ssi, hal seperti ini pasti akan membuat Siwon gila"

"kau menceritakan Siwon terus, dan sepertinya baru semangat saat membahasnya"

"uhm, aku menikah dengannya selama tiga tahun. Ia tidak bercerita apa-apa denganmu?" Heechul memilin-milin rambutnya sambil menatap Yunho.

"oh, mungkin dia lupa"

"dia memang seperti itu. tunggu sebentar, aku ingin menemui kepala pelayan dulu. Aku harus menegurnya" Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi. Ketara sekali kalau Heechul terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau ia tidak berminat dengan Yunho dan berusaha menghindar. Lebih tepatnya Heechul hanya menginginkan Siwon kembali padanya.

Yunho hanya bisa sweetdrop ria. Ia benar-benar harus memberi Siwon pelajaran.

Saat Yunho sedang menahan kekesalannya terhadap Siwon, Jaejoong baru saja masuk bersama Seunghyun.

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu.

Yunho tersenyum sumringah begitupun dengan Jaejoong. ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Jung Yunho?"

"sedang apa/apa yang kau lakukan" mereka berdua mengucapkannya serentak.

"kau duluan saja, Yun.."

"tidak,tidak. Kau saja yang duluan bicara Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong tak hentinya tersenyum dan sangat tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Yunho disini.

"aku makan malam dengan Choi Seunghyun" Jaejoong menunjuk Seunghyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"senang bertemu denganmu, Choi Seunghyun" Seunghyun langsung menghampiri mereka dan menjabat tangan Yunho lalu mengenalkan diri. setelah itu Seunghyun langsung beralih lagi dengan teman-temannya dan mengobrol dengan mereka, memberi waktu untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho mengobrol sebentar.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho.

"aku memang tinggal disini daridulu bersama anak-anakku. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Setahuku saat tamat SMA dulu kau pergi ke Seoul. Kau kemari untuk reuni? Kau dapat undangannya?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis, sambil merapikan rambutnya. Saat itulah Yunho memperhatikan jemari manis Jaejoong yang tersemat cincin. Pasti cincin pernikahannya.

"aku pindah tugas disini. Yah, pekerjaanku yang memaksa kami untuk terus berpindah tempat tinggal. Dan kebetulan kali ini aku kembali lagi ke Chungnam" Yunho tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan keresahan hatinya saat mengetahui Jaejoong pasti sudah bekeluarga.

"hebat sekali. Kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa, sekarang kau sudah jadi pria dewasa yang berwibawa, dan kau pasti sudah berkeluarga juga tentunya"

Yunho tersenyum, "sama, kau pun juga Jae"

"Jaejoong-ah" Seunghyun menghampiri Jaejoong dan memanggilnya, tatapan matanya berkata kalau meminta Jaejoong menyudahi obrolannya dengan Yunho karena teman mereka yang lain sudah menunggu.

Jaejoong pun berdiri, "Yun, senang sekali bertemu denganmu"

"aku juga"

"sampai jumpa" Jaejoong beranjak dan berjalan ketempat Seunghyun, terlihat sekali kalau Jaejoong enggan menyudahi pertemuannya dengan Yunho. begitupun Yunho, matanya tak bisa lepas dari Jaejoong.

Mata keduanya masih saja saling tatap, saking tidak fokusnya Yunho menabrak seorang pelayan dan minuman yang dibawanya jatuh berhamburan membasahi jas Yunho.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, saat Jaejoong ingin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah ditarikkan Seunghyun, ia terjatuh ke lantai karena Jaejoong juga masih terfokus memandangi Yunho, posisi yang diancang-ancangnya tidak pas dengan kursi.

Sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adakah yang membaca? Mind to review? Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Yours, Mine, and Ours

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Meniru sebuah film, dengan judul yang sama.

Dengan beberapa (bahkan banyak) perubahan.

YunJae-genderswitch just for Jaejoong.

.

.

Jung Yunho 45 tahun

Kim Jaejoong 44 tahun

.

Jung Yoochun 19 tahun

Jung Soojung 18 tahun

Jung Sandeul 17 tahun

Jung Jinri 16 tahun

Jung Gongchan 15 tahun

Jung Youngmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Kwangmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Baekhyun 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Kim Changmin 19 tahun

Kim Junsu 19 tahun

Kim Jiyeon 17 tahun

Kim Jongin 16 tahun

Kim Chanyeol 16 tahun

Kim Yoojung 15 tahun

Dennis (Inggris) 14 tahun

Michiko (Jepang) 14 tahun

Kinara (Indonesia) 7 tahun

Kim Kyungsoo 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Dan beberapa cast tambahan yang akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

**Rated nya aku naikin jadi M karena pas diliat lagi, adegan Mama Papa nya anak-anak terlalu dewasa-.- Lebih tepatnya Cuma untuk jaga-jaga aja^^ Tapi nanti kalau niat dan mood, dan ada readers yang mau, aku bakal buatin yang beneran nc nya full(?)**

.

.

.

Sepulang dari makan malam, Yunho duduk gelisah di tempat tidur nya. Padahal malam sudah larut tapi dia belum juga berniat untuk tidur.

Ia tengah duduk manis dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya. Yunho mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom search.

'Kim Jaejoong in Chungnam'

Lalu ia menekan tombol enter.

Yunho pun hanya bisa mendesah malas.

"16.980 hasil untuk 'Kim Jaejoong in Chungnam'. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukannya? Internet saat ini sangat mudah"

Akhirnya Yunho membuka satu-satu artikel yang keluar dengan kata kunci itu sampai pagi menjelang. Pastinya tidak ada satupun yang membahas Kim Jaejoong yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

.

sementara di waktu yang sama Jaejoong juga sama halnya dengan Yunho. Ia masih duduk di atas tempat tidur, tapi bila Yunho memangku laptop, Jaejoong memangku sebuah album. Itu adalah album atau lebih tepatnya buku tahunan Jaejoong sewaktu SMA dulu.

Jaejoong membuka lembaran yang sudah menguning itu satu persatu. Matanya menjelajah foto-foto teman seangkatannya dan membaca sekilas profile mereka. Lalu saat sebuah halaman terbuka Jaejoong terenyuh. Sebuah foto besar yang memenuhi satu halaman. Foto dirinya dan Yunho saat SMA dulu. Masih sangat muda dan manis sekali. Ia dan Yunho terlihat saling memeluk dan merangkul. Wajah keduanya pun terlihat sangat dekat dan menempel satu sama lain. Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum sangat ceria dan berseri-seri.

Mata Jaejoong menatap nanar, tangan lentiknya menyentuh foto tersebut dan mengusapnya. Terlihat sebuah judul di halaman yang memuat foto mereka berdua.

'Best Couple In The Year'

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia dan Yunho dulu memang sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih yang terkenal paling romantis dan mempunyai banyak penggemar di satu sekolah. Pokoknya tidak ada yang tidak mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho di sekolah mereka dulu. Dan bila ada yang membahas Jaejoong, pasti mereka juga akan mengingat Yunho, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi itu semua dulu. Masa lalu. Kini bahkan setelah mereka bertemu kembali keduanya sudah saling menikah dengan orang lain dan memiliki anak.

Walupun itu semua hanya masa lalu, Jaejoong sepertinya masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Yunho hingga saat ini.

"Oh tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia sudah menikah, tidak ada yang perlu di harapkan di umur yang sudah setua ini"

Jaejoong menutup buku tahunan yang daritadi dipegangnya, lalu ia berbaring dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

**Di kantor**

"bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kim Heechul? Dia cukup cantik, kan?" Siwon memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan dan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Lelaki yang memiliki badan setegap Yunho itu mengekor kemana pun Yunho melangkah demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Yunho mencibir Siwon, "Yeah, dia sangat cantik sekali dan juga anggun. Aku terkejut karena kau menceraikannya"

"dia bilang kepadamu kalau dia mantan istriku?"

"Ya, dia menceritakannya bahkan semua tentang dirimu"

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "apakah dia meminta referensi? Hei ayolah, kurasa walaupun dia membenciku, hubunganmu dengan dia pasti akan baik."

"heh? Aku memakai bekasmu begitu? Sepertinya sangat bagus" Yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan teman nya yang satu ini. Yunho melanjutkan terus langkahnya menuju ruangan tempat ia bekerja, dengan Siwon yang masih setia mengikuti kemanapun dirinya melangkah.

"Oke, lupakan tentang mantan istrimu. Kau tau aku bertemu dengan siapa di restaurant? Kau ingat Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho lebih semangat membahas pertemuan singkatnya dengan Jaejoong. Siwon hanya bisa melongo ria.

"Kim Jaejoong yang itu? Hei tunggu dulu, bukankah dia wanita yang ingin kau nikahi dulu?" Kini mereka sudah sampai di ruangan Yunho.

"aha, yes"

"itu berarti sebuah takdir atau sebuah masalah"

"dia terlihat sangat luar biasa. Masih saja tetap anggun dan cantik seperti dulu. Kupikir dia sudah menikah. Dia datang bersama seorang pria dan dia juga memakai cincin"

"wow, berarti itu sebuah masalah. Apa yang kau pikirkan setelahnya?"

"tak tahu. Aku terjaga semalaman mencari tahu semua informasi tentangnya di internet, tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil."

"kau mencaritahu tentang istri orang Yun?"

"Ya, menurutmu apa artinya?"

"sesuatu…. yang sangat kotor…" Siwon menatap Yunho penuh arti.

"tidak!" Yunho mendeath glare Siwon. Kemudian melanjutkan,

"sama sekali bukan begitu.

Tapi, kuharap ada satu tempat dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" Yunho tersenyum penuh harap.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hotel yang mewah sedang diselenggarakan acara reuni.

Seorang wanita cantik memasuki ruangan dan melihat-lihat keadaan. Ia terlihat semakin indah dengan balutan dress putih selutut yang sedang dikenakannya.

Tepat saat wanita itu-Jaejoong- berbalik, tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki mata setajam mata musang. Ia pun tersenyum dan segera menghampiri 'pria'nya. Lalu berbincang-bincang membahas masa-masa indah mereka dulu.

Mereka bertemu lagi di tempat ini.

.

"Kau ingat piknik kelas senior yang di dekat sungai, Yun?"

"kilatnya?"

"Ya"

"semua orang berteriak, sementara kita berdua meringkuk di bawah perahu karet"

Jaejoong tertawa geli mengingatnya, "walaupun hujan sudah berhenti, kita tak tetap tak keluar dari sana"

"yeah" Yunho membenarkan.

Yunho menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong… Seunghyun pria yang sangat beruntung"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Seunghyun? Kau pikir aku istrinya? Bukan"

"Tapi kau menggunakan cincin kawin"

"ya, aku memang tak pernah melepaskannya. Suamiku meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil"

Yunho sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku turut menyesal.

Kalau Istriku… Istriku sudah lama meninggal"

Jaejoong sama terkejutnya dengan Yunho. "maaf, akupun juga turut menyesal Yun"

Jaejoong segera meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menganggu mereka berdua.

"Kembali ke masa lalu! Lihatlah! Yunho dan Jaejoong bergandengan tangan! Yeah! Kalian sangat manis sekali" seorang wanita berteriak diikuti dengan bisikan-bisikan histeris dari para tamu yang lainnya juga. Ada yang mengabadikannya dalam kamera, bahkan ada yang bersorak kegirangan dan bertepuk tangan. Princess dan Prince sekolah mereka dulu saat ini kembali berduaan lagi.

Yunho memilih mengabaikan mereka semuanya dan ia membawa tangan Jaejoong, "mau berdansa denganku?" Jaejoong pun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Yunho.

.

Jaejoong segera meraih badan Yunho dan mendekatkan badan dirinya, sehingga mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat kali ini.

Sebuah lagu mengalun pelan mengiringi gerakan ringan para hadirin yang sedang berdansa bersama pasangannya masing-masing di lantai dansa.

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho intens dan ia mulai membuka suara, "kau memiliki berapa orang anak Yun?"

Yunho tergagap saat Jaejoong menanyakan perihal anak kepadanya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjawabnya. "uhm, bagaimana denganmu?"

"tidak, kau dulu"

Yunho pun lebih memilih mengalah. Ia mencoba menstabilkan pernapasannya, dan berdeham "kau akan tau nanti, Jae. karena terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan. Aku mempunyai…..

… delapan orang anak" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulut Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat shock mendengarnya kemudian dia tertawa sangat keras. Yunho yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah dan berpikir kalau Jaejoong tengah menertawakan dirinya yang memiliki banyak anak. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Setelah meredakan tawanya, Jaejoong mencoba menjawab "kau juga akan tau sebanyak apa yang aku sembunyikan.

aku.

punya.

sepuluh orang anak"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya yang membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam tarian kecil, ia membulatkan mata kecilnya "kau punya sepuluh?"

"ya"

"kau bohong. sepuluh orang anak?"

"ya, itu benar. aku memiliki sepuluh orang anak" Jaejoong kembali tertawa keras, namun kali ini Yunho juga ikut tertawa bersama Jaejoong. Jadilah mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama seperti orang gila, yang mendapatkan death glare gratis dari orang di dekat mereka yang sedang menikmati dansa karena sangat menganggu. -_-

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepelukan Yunho, ia masih mengenggam erat tangan Yunho sambil berusaha meredam tawa.

"aku punya empat orang anak, dan mengadopsi enam orang anak. Itu sebenarnya bukan rencana awal. Kami orangtua asuh dan jatuh cinta kepada mereka, kemudian kami adopsi. Mungkin terdengar sangat gila" Jaejoong mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Yunho.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, Jae. Aku sendiri tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan suka menjadi seorang ayah. Mendiang istriku yang mau punya keluarga besar. Tapi sekarang, tampaknya ini hal yang paling alami di dunia"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa, pikirnya. Tapi itu semua memang benar adanya. Anak kandung Jaejoong hanya empat orang, yaitu Changmin, Jiyeon, Yoojung dan Kyungsoo, sementara enam orang sisanya anak yang diadopsi bersama mendiang suaminya dulu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai tenang. Keduanya pun kini hanya saling tatap.

"apakah ini semua sungguh terjadi?"

"kuharap juga begitu Jaejoong-ah"

Yunho yang memulainya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Jaejoong. Bibirnya perlahan meraup bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong dan mulai melumatnya Pelan. Dan Jaejoong pun sama sekali tidak menolak, ia membalas ciuman Yunho dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

.

(scene nya bakal bolak balik. sebentar di rumah Yunho, sebentar di rumah Jaejoong)

Siang itu Yunho sedang mengumpulkan anak-anaknya di ruang keluarga. Ia menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong mantan pacarnya dulu. menceritakan semuanya, dariawal sampai tadi malam mereka menghadiri acara reuni.

"Lalu, Appa melamarnya" Yunho menyelesaikan ceritanya. Anak-anaknya saling tatap satu sama lain. 'appa akan menikahi seorang wanita' kira-kira seperti itu yang berkecamuk di otak mereka semua. Namun mereka masih memilih diam ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut penjelasan sang ayah.

.

Ditempat Jaejoong, ia juga sama halnya dengan Yunho, menceritakan kepada semua anaknya tentang pertemuannya dengan Yunho.

"lalu, Eomma mengatakan, Ya" Jaejoong terlihat semangat saat menceritakan kalau dia menerima lamaran Yunho.

"APA?" teriak semua anaknya serentak. Termasuk Taepoong, Jiji, Hiro dan Yoyo. Mereka berempat tak kalah terkejut sampai-sampai melompat kaget mendengar Jaejoong menerima lamaran orang itu dan akan segera menikah. Punya majikan baru~

"anak-anak, itu spontan dan sangat romantis" Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian.

.

"Appa akan menikah?" Yoochun sedikit protes.

"tanpa memberi tau kami?" Soojung menambahkan.

"ya" jawab Yunho singkat dan jelas.

"tapi setidaknya, saat Appa diminta untuk pindah tugas, Appa mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan" ujar Yoochun.

.

"Eomma yang benar saja"

"bagaimana dengan kami"

"kita sangat ramai"

"lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

"apakah dia akan menerima kita"

"kenapa Eomma tidak mendiskusikan dulu dengan kami"

"kumohon jangan seperti ini Eomma"

Semua anak Jaejoong berbicara secara berbarengan, menyebabkan apa yang mereka ucapkan jadi tidak terlalu jelas didengar oleh Jaejoong.

Lalu untuk menenangkan semuanya, dan memberi izin kepada anak-anaknya untuk bicara, Jaejoong menawarkan sesuatu.

"Oke, siapa yang mau mengambil tongkat bicara?" tongkat bicara yang maksud Jaejoong adalah sebuah tongkat yang akan diberikan oleh Jaejoong kepada anaknya yang ingin bicara/mengeluarkan pendapat, sementara yang lainnya harus tenang dan diam mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh si pemegang tongkat. Itu selalu dilakukan Jaejoong setiap mereka mengadakan musyawarah agar bisa tertib.

"boleh kuminta?" ucap Chanyeol.

"silahkan Chanyeol" Jaejoong memberikan tongkatnya untuk Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan anaknya yang tampan itu untuk bicara.

"Apa Eomma sudah gila?" ucap Chanyeol saat sudah memegang tongkat itu.

"Ya!"

"setuju!"

"Eomma sudah gila!"

"bagaimana ini"

"Eomma!"

"yaaaa"

"…."

"….."

"…"

Sekejap mereka semua pun menjadi ribut lagi. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengambil kembali tongkat bicara nya.

"Eomma yang pegang tongkatnya, kali ini dengarkanlah dulu Eomma bicara. Kalian diam dulu dan tenang. Dia adalah pria yang sangat baik, Eomma sangat menyesal kalian tak terlibat dalam rencana ini. Dan eomma ingin menyampaikan kalau… kalau dia punya anak sejumlah…"

.

"APA?! sepuluh anak?!"

"tidak mungkin"

"bagaimana ini"

kali ini barulah keluarga Jung yang berteriak histeris saat mendengarkan Yunho mengatakan kalau calon ibu baru mereka memiliki sepuluh orang anak! Ini benar-benar gila. Sedangkan dari pihak mereka saja sudah ada delapan orang. Hei! bayangkan dalam satu keluarga ada 18 orang bersaudara!

Semua anak Yunho langsung heboh dan diskusi satu sama lain membahas tentang ayah mereka yang gila, tiba-tiba saja memutuskan akan menikah dengan keluarga yang banyak. Tapi sayangnya keributan kecil yang dibuat mereka sangat mengganggu Yunho. Ia sangat membenci keributan. Ia menyukai ketenangan dan suasana yang tertib dalam 'musyawarah' seperti ini.

"kumohon kalian tenang. Diam anak-anak"

Yunho menghela nafasnya mencoba sabar saat anak-anaknya tidak mendengarkan dan terus ribut.

"DIAM!"

Setelah teriakan nyaring Yunho terdengar barulah mereka semua berhenti bicara kemudian berdiam diri dan menatap kearah sang ayah.

"Pasti menyenangkan, punya sepuluh orang kakak dan adik baru" Yunho tersenyum lebar mengakhiri pemberitahuannya.

.

"Ayolah sayang, kalian pasti akan paham dan bisa menerimanya nanti. mari kita berpelukan. Ayo! kemari semuanya" Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya kemudian memerintahkan kepada sepuluh anaknya untuk saling berpelukan, sebagai tanda kalau ada banyak cinta dari mereka semua yang dapat menenangkan diri dari sebuah 'masalah' ini.

mereka semua pun berkumpul dan berhambur ke pelukan sang ibu.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan" tambah Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berceletuk kepada Jaejoong dengan suara dan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat lucu "tapi Eomma, kita semua akan tinggal dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Yunho membawa semua keluarga besarnya pindah lagi. Ia membeli rumah yang sangat besar dengan tiga lantai di pinggir laut.

Ada tiga buah truk besar yang mengangkut barang-barang mereka semua.

Soojung, Yoochun, Changmin, Jiyeon, Junsu, Jongin, Chanyeol membantu membawa masuk barang-barang ke dalam rumah. Para adik atau anak kecil juga sama ikutan sibuk membenahi barang milik mereka.

Sementara semua anaknya tengah sibuk, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bermesraan, dengan Yunho yang tak henti-hentinya menciumi bibir merah milik Jaejoong.

"appa. Nanti bibir eomma kyung jadi habis kalau di makan seperti itu" namun tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo sudah berada di antara mereka berdua. Bocah imut itu tengah menarik-narik baju Yunho, meminta sang ayah untuk melepaskan 'terkaman' terhadap bibir sexy milik ibunya.

Yunho jadi salah tingkah, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo.

"ayo kita masuk. Kita lihat dimana kamarmu!" Jaejoong pun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk kemudian mengikuti kemana suaminya membawa anak bungsunya.

Saat sampai di dalam dan Kyungsoo sudah turun dari gendongan Yunho, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali bercumbu dengan mesra tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak mereka yang hilir mudik.

"maaf tuan, nyonya. Bisakah kalian melanjutkannya di kamar saja, tapi dengan sebelumnya kalian menunjukkan dimana letak kamarku" bibi Im menegur keduanya.

"oh, bibi Im. Kamarmu berada di belakang dapur. Kau bisa langsung kesana"

Lagi-lagi mereka kepergok. Oh ya tuhan, tidak bisakah mereka menunggu sampai nanti malam.

Setelah bibi Im pergi menuju kamarnya, Yunho meniup peluit yang biasa dipakainya untuk mengatur seluruh anaknya.

Prriiiitttt.

"anak-anak!"

"berkumpul lah semua kemari" tambah Jaejoong.

"sekarang waktunya pembagian tugas inap" seru Yunho.

Jiyeon memprotes "apa?"

"tugas perkamar" Yunho menjelaskan.

"semuanya, lihat daftar ini" Yunho menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sedang dipegangnya, ia sudah menyiapkan dan mengatur semua untuk keluarga barunya ini. "kamar kalian diberi nomor. Jadwal pemakaian kamar mandi bewarna merah."

Jiyeon, Jongin, Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya anak-anak Jaejoong menertawakan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. termasuk Jaejoong sendiri yang ikut tertawa.

Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yunho, Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, "itu bagus. Mungkin kita semua membutuhkan sedikit keteraturan. Ya, itu benar. Kau melakukan tugas dan menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik sayang"

Yunho mengangguk saat sudah mendapat dukungan dari Jaejoong.

Soojung, Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di tangga menghentikan langkahnya saat Yunho berteriak tadi.

"hebat. Eomma yang menikah tetapi kita semua yang tertimpa sial" Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya ke atas menuju ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Sementara tentu saja kedua orang itu mendapat tatapan maut dari Soojung.

.

.

.

"Kembali Taepoong!" Dennis sedang berlarian keluar masuk kamar semua orang hanya karena mengejar anjingnya dan berusaha untuk menangkapnya.

Saat itu Dennis baru saja keluar dari kamar Gongchan dan Chanyeol.

Terlihat Gongchan yang sedang bersantai di atas ranjang sambil mengasah…. sebuah pisau?

"hei, itu hebat sekali. Untuk apa pisau itu untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"untuk menguliti orang yang berusaha mengangguku, appa yang menyuruhku menyimpan ini untuk perlindungan" Gongchan menggesekkan pisau itu ke batu asah semakin kuat sehingga mengeluarkan suara gesekkan yang nyaring.

Membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya jadi bergidik ngeri.

Saat Changmin memasuki kamar adiknya dan melihat pemandangan itu, ia juga ikut ketakutan.

"eomma!" teriak keduanya.

.

.

Kali ini di kamar Sandeul dan Jongin.

Sandeul sedang merapikan buku-buku sekolahnya dan computer miliknya di meja belajar. Terlihat tatanan dan gaya tempat tidur Sandeul sangat rapi dan enak dipandang mata.

Namun ketika kita melihat di seberang, tepatnya di tempat milik Jongin…

Berantakan.

"kau mempunyai penyakit" Jongin mengatai Sandeul kemudian ia berdiri di ranjangnya dan mengambil cat pilox yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

Jongin mulai mengecat lukisan abstrak di dinding dekat tempat tidurnya.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sandeul

"ini namanya dekorasi"

Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya, sementara Sandeul memilih pergi daripada harus berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan 'daerah' Jongin yang begitu tidak enak dipandang.

.

.

Saat ini kita berkunjung ke kamarnya Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun.

Changmin tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada memperhatikan Yoochun yang sedang merapikan buku-buku, pakaian, dan terakhir….. Beberapa –bahkan banyak– pigura foto gadis-gadis yang cantik cantik dan sexy.

"untuk apa kau pajang foto-foto itu semua? Kalau satu mungkin akan terlihat normal. Tapi kalau banyak seperti itu membuatnya jadi terlihat menijijikkan"

Yoochun merasa tidak terima Changmin mengatakan hal nista(?)(ini sebenenrnya siapa yang nista wkwkwk) itu kepadanya.

"mereka semua adalah bidadari ku. Mereka adalah pacar…. Umm, maksudku mereka adalah mantan pacar terindahku" Yoochun mengoreksi. Sebenarnya mereka semua yang ada di foto itu adalah orang yang sedang dikencani Yoochun saat ini di waktu yang bersamaan.

Changmin masih saja terlihat mencemeeh Yoochun.

"kau tidak usah memprotes ku! Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri yang membawa kulkas sebesar itu di samping tempat tidur, di kamar ini!" pandangan Yoochun mengarah ke kulkas dua pintu yang lumayan besar di samping tempat tidur Changmin dan Junsu.

Yoochun menambahkan, "apa kau meletakkan pakaianmu di dalam kulkas itu? bahkan kulkas mu lebih besar daripada lemari pakaian ku"

Changmin tersenyum kemudian, "oh, dia dan isi di dalamnya adalah pacar ku semua. Tidak ada yang mantan"

Yoochun hanya bisa bersweetdrop.

Junsu yang sedaritadi diam memandangi saudaranya dan Yoochun yang tengah beradu mulut akhirnya bersuara dengan nada yang pelan dan rendah "menurutku Yoochun tampan, wajar jika dia punya banyak mantan yang cantik. andai aku wanita….."

.

.

Ini di kamar Jiyeon dan Soojung.

Soojung sedang merapikan beberapa medali, sertifikat, dan foto-fotonya bersama teman satu kelompoknya. Soojung adalah salah satuu anggota cheerleaders di sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai Soojung membalikkan badan, melihat tatanan yang dibuat Jiyeon dan terkaget. tempat Jiyeon penuh dengan pernak pernik yang tidak penting dan sangat berlebihan menurut Soojung.

Dan sama seperti Soojung, Jiyeon juga tampak terlihat tidak terlalu suka dengan Soojung. Ia seorang cheerleaders? Pikir Jiyeon.

"NO!" ucap keduanya serentak, karena perbedaan keduanya sangat jauh sekali.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Taepoong anjing Dennis masuk ke kamar Jiyeon dan Soojung.

"Kembali Taepoong! Muntahkan!" teriak Dennis kepada anjingnya.

Soojung terlihat bingung, "apa yang terjadi?"

Dennis tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Soojung dan masih terus memaksa Taepoong untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara dering telepon.

"hei itu kan suara ponselku. Dimana?" Soojung melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mencari-cari keberadaan ponsel miliknya.

Saat Taepoong membuka mulutnya barulah terdengar jelas suara ponsel Soojung. Menandakan kalau anjing milik Dennis itu tengah menelan ponsel Soojung, daa itulah yang disebut Dennis tadi untuk segera mengeluarkannya.

"kau akan mati!" hardik Soojung. Ia sangat geram sekali.

"noona! Ia hanyalah seekor anjing!" bantah Dennis.

"bukan anjingnya, tapi kau!" Soojung mulai beranjak dan hendak menerkam Dennis.

"o'ow." Dennis segera mengambil langkah seribu, "eomma! Si pemandu sorak(cheerleaders) mengejarku! Lari!"

Akhirnya pun Dennis dan Soojung saling kejar-kejaran,.

.

.

Sementara itu Jaejoong sedang berada di dapur merapikan piring-piring dan perabotan lainnya.

Tepat setelah terdengar suara teriakan Dennis, batu-batuan atap dapur-lantai bagi tempat Dennis berlari di atas sana- terjatuh dan berhamburan di atas piring yang akan dirapikan oleh Jaejoong. membuat wanita itu terkejut bukan main.

Kraak!

"ANAK-ANAK!" teriaknya.

"mereka berkenalan" jawab Yunho.

"tappi sepertinya tak begitu" Jaejoong mendesah frustasi sambil menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutan tadi.

"Mereka hanya butuh pemanasan"

"apa?"

Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"ambil krim anti matahari, aku punya rencana"

Jaejoong terlihat sumringah, ia setuju kemudian mengangguk tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan direncanakan sang suami kali ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelanjutannya selesai di ketik juga *fiuuuhhh~~

Makasih nen yang udh ripiu :*

**Kikikyujunmyun, PandaMYP, Byunchannie26 **(yang always bacain semua ff aku, terimakasih banyak sygggg:3)**, jaejae, Guest, meotmeot, Mayasari, Guest, Michi Jung, akiramia44**

Kkk kece kan YunJae punya keluarga besar gitu XD

Disini udah dijawab, umma ga poliandri, dia Cuma punya empat anak kandung, sisanya anak angkat semua. Makanya pada beragam jenis dan belang belonteng(?) gitu XD

Cuma tambahan untuk sisanya aja. Ini pembagian kamar untuk mereka. untuk dibayangin gitu(?)

Dennis sama Jung twins Youngmin dan Kwangmin

Jinri sama Yoojung

Michiko sama Kinara

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun satu kamar XD

HAHAHAHA

TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA XD

POKOKNYA AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA DAN KESENANGAN TERSALURKAN DENGAN MEMBUAT FF INI.

LAST,

SELESAI MEMBACA, BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yours, Mine, and Ours

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Meniru sebuah film, dengan judul yang sama.

Dengan beberapa (bahkan banyak) perubahan.

YunJae-genderswitch just for Jaejoong.

.

.

Jung Yunho 45 tahun

Kim Jaejoong 44 tahun

.

Jung Yoochun 19 tahun

Jung Soojung 18 tahun

Jung Sandeul 17 tahun

Jung Jinri 16 tahun

Jung Gongchan 15 tahun

Jung Youngmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Kwangmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Baekhyun 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Kim Changmin 19 tahun

Kim Junsu 19 tahun

Kim Jiyeon 17 tahun

Kim Jongin 16 tahun

Kim Chanyeol 16 tahun

Kim Yoojung 15 tahun

Dennis (Inggris) 14 tahun

Michiko (Jepang) 14 tahun

Kinara (Indonesia) 7 tahun

Kim Kyungsoo 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Dan beberapa cast tambahan yang akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka semua sekarang. Yunho membawa seluruh keluarganya pergi berlayar ke lautan dengan menyewa sebuah kapal.

Yunho sengaja memilih melakukannya, Karena kebetulan ia dan Yoochun paham bagaimana cara membawa kapal.

"bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap focus dengan kemudi.

"hei, siapa yang akan mengendarai kapal ini?" teriak Chanyeol.

Gongchan yang kebetulan dekat dengan Chanyeol langsung menyemburnya, "tentu saja appa dan Yoochun dan kami yang akan membantu! Sementara kalian, bermain di kabin dan mengorek hidungmu"

Sering pindah kemana-mana membuat keluarga Jung jadi banyak kebiasaan dan hobi. Termasuk pergi berlayar seperti sekarang.

Yunho yang mendengar sang anak berbicara seperti itu jadi langsung membantah.

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kita semua yang akan menjalankannya. Bekerja sama seperit kaki gurita yang dipimpin oleh satu otak" Yunho menjelaskan sambil menautkan kesepuluh jarinya meniru bagaimana bentuk kaki gurita yang tadi di istilahkannya.

Jaejoong yang sedaritadi hanya tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka menjawab, "anak-anakku mempunyai otak yang terpisah sayang"

"itu hanya pidato" Yunho ikut tertawa bersama istri cantiknya.

"oh, tidak" Jaejoong lagi-lagi tertawa. Wanita itu sedang mengeluarkan krim anti matahari dan berniat menggunakannya.

"percayalah sayang, setelah sejam bersama di laut mereka akan bersahabat" Yunho menjelaskan kepada istrinya.

Setelah itu Yunho memutar kemudi dan berteriak.

"semuanya, bersiaplah untuk menikung!"

Tepat saat Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kapal menikung dengan tajam. Membuat semuanya-apalagi anak-anak Jaejoong yang belum terbiasa- sedikit hilang keseimbangan.

"aahhkk!" terdengar suara Jaejoong yang menjerit keras. Kenapa?

Krim anti matahari yang tadi sedang dibukanya banyak muncrat keluar ke wajahnya saat kapal menikung tajam tadi, ia tidak sengaja memencet botolnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"krim ini memasuki mataku" ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit mengusap matanya yang terasa perih.

"ayo kebawah, kita cuci dulu. Yoochun, tolong kau ambil alih kemudi. Bibi Im, tolong awasi anak-anak"

"baik appa"

"tidak masalah tuan"

Setelah itu Yunho menemani Jaejoong kebawah kapal untuk membilas wajahnya dengan air.

Sementara daritadi ternyata Dennis sedang duduk sendirian sambil menampung sebuah kantung di mulutnya. Ia mual dan hendak muntah.

"enyahkan kameramu" Jinri sebal karena Michiko tak henti merekam segalanya menggunakan kamera yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

"aku sedang merekam keanekaragaman hidup di laut" Michiko menjawab acuh sambil tetap focus merekam

"bagaimana jika kau rekam kepalan tanganku diwajahmu saja?" tiba-tiba Gongchan sudah hadir di antara keduanya. Michiko sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Gongchan dan kata-katanya tadi. apa maksudnya? Ia pun memilih pergi dengan menyenggol keras bahu Gongchan.

.

Ketika ada ombak yang berhasil naik sedikit keatas kapal, tepatnya menyiram Kwangmin yang sedang duduk.

"Kwangmin pipis di celananya" teriak Kinara.

"bukan! Ini hanya air"

"baunya tidak seperti air"

Bibi Im yang melihatnya berusaha melerai.

"aku akan memberitahu appa kami!"

"aku akan memberitahu Eomma kami!"

Mereka pun pergi beranjak. Mencari orangtua mereka mungkin?

Dennis yang sedaritadi merasa perutnya terguncang pun angkat suara, "bibi Im, aku mual" ucapnya sambil tetap berusaha menahan agar isi perutnya tidak keluar.

"sebentar. Tetaplah lihat ke depan, aku akan ambilkan air jahe"

.

"Jinri-ya, bersiaplah untuk memasang layar"

"baik"

Soojung mengumpulkan tali yang mengubungkan layar kapal. Dan Jinri mulai berjalan kearah layar.

Saat Soojung berjalan, ia melewati Jongin yang tengah tiduran santai. Evil smirk pun keluar dari wajah cantik Soojung. Wanita itu melemparkan dengan asal tali yang tadi dipegangnya kearah kaki Jongin.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Hati-hati"

Namun Soojung tetap tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin.

"tarik layarnya!" teriak Yoochun.

Soojung yang mendengarnya pun langsung menarik tali layar, sehingga layar pun terbentang. Tapi…

Tali yang tadi dilemparkannya di kaki Jongin, membuat lelaki itu jadi ikut tertarik oleh tali layar keatas dengan kepalanya di bawah. Jongin pun jadi tergantung dengan tampannya.

"turunkan aku! turunkan aku cepat! Ada apa ini? dasar anak bodoh!"

"kau minta di turunkan?" setelahnya Soojung langsung melepaskan tali yang tadi menarik layar dan terhempas lah Jongin dengan kepalanya yang terlebih dulu mendarat.

Yoochun terkekeh geli melihat pekerjaan bagus saudara perempuannya.

"dasar pecundang" hina Sandeul.

Jongin merasa tidak terima, ia segera bersiap akan mengejar Sandeul yang ternyata sudah berada didekatnya hanya untuk mengejeknya, "kita lihat kelucuannya bila dipandang dari dalam air!"

Maksud Jongin ia ingin menyeburkan saudara tirinya itu ke lautan.

Jongin mulai berdiri dan berlari mengejar Sandeul. Yang dikejarpun merasa tidak aman dan segera berlari menghindari Jongin.

Ternyata Dennis yang sedari tadi sudah berusaha mati-matian agar tidak muntah, sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sandeul yang tengah berlari di depan Dennis apalagi kalau tidak terpeleset muntahan Dennis dan akhirnya isi perut Dennis itu pun bercipratan entah kemana-mana.

Iyuh.

Yunho yang baru naik langsung bertanya ada kekacauan apa.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"menikung!" Yoochun berteriak dan layar yang tadi sudah terbentang mengarah ke wajah tampan Yunho menyebabkan pria hampir setengah abad itu terlempar ke laut.

Saat Jaejoong yang sudah di atas, langsung terkena serangan jantung melihat sang suami sudah terendam air garam dengan tampan.

"ada apa ini?!"

"tenanglah sayang, aku tidak apa-apa" Yunho tertawa.

Karena melihat Yunho tertawa, barulah Jaejoong merasa bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Iapun ikut tertawa.

Usaha Yunho kali ini untuk mendamaikan anak-anak nya gagal.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah berada di dalam kamar berdua saja. ya, berdua tanpa anak mereka.

Jaejoong sedang menyalakan lilin-lilin aromaterapi. Ia saat ini menggunakan gaun tidur yang tipis. Bahkan ia tidak menggunakan bra, karena kedua dadanya terlihat dari luar (?)

Ingat bukan, ini malam pertamanya dengan Yunho (bisik-bisik(?)

Sedangkan Yunho ia sedang menyikat gigi. Pria itu bertelanjang dada, ia hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja. saat ditemukannya pasta gigi tidak tertutup dengan rapat dan isinya berceceran keluar, Yunho merasa risih. Sangat tidak enak di pandang. Ia suka kebersihan dan kerapian. Ia pun menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan menutup pasta gigi itu sambil menunjukkan ke Jaejoong. ya maksudnya untuk memberitahu sang istri agar lain kali bisa lebih rapi.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, karena menurutnya itu hanyalah hal kecil tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Setelah selesai sikat gigi Yunho mendatangi Jaejoong lalu memeluknya.

"sesungguhnya aku sudah membayangkan malam seperti ini sejak lama"

"benarkah?" Jaejoong segera membalas pelukan Yunho dan menciumnya.

Namun Yunho langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang dengan agak keras sehingga wanita itu menjerit.

"kami bisa dengar itu!"

"kau tidak bisa!"

"kita harus diam-diam"

"kalian harus melakukannya dengan pelan Eomma, Appa"

"tidak! Aku suka mendengarkan suara. Membantuku untuk tidur!"

"aku suka ketenangan. Sekarang diamlah"

"kau yang diam pecundang!"

"diam adalah kata-kata yang buruk. Kalian semua sangat berisik"

"keluarga ini gila!"

Sejenak terdengar racauan anak-anak mereka yang tidur di lantai atas karena suara jeritan Jaejoong tadi. anak-anak yang besar mungkin mengerti ayah dan ibu mereka sedang apa.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar racauan anak-anaknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menciumnya kembali.

"kita harus melakukannya dengan pelan" bisik Yunho.

Namun tiba-tiba.

Brak!

"eomma, aku tidak bisa tidur. di atas ribut sekali"

"aku juga tidak bisa tidur appa"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan memeluk bantal guling.

Yunho terpaksa melepas tautan bibirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli.

Kyungsoo segera naik ke atas ranjang dan bergerak memeluk ibunya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"aku ingin tidur dengan eomma"

"aku juga ingin tidur di dekat appa"

Akhirnya tak lama setelah itu mereka berduapun tidur di tengah-tengah Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Yunho mengerang frustasi kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi.

Merekapun tidur bersama dua anak bungsunya malam ini.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana meja makan sangat berantakan, amburadul. -_-

Semua letak makanan tidak ada yang benar dan berserakan.

Meja yang panjang tempat mereka sarapan itu tentunya dikelilingi oleh 18 orang penghuni rumah termasuk kedua orangtua mereka, dan juga Taepoong, Jiji, Yoyo, Hiro.

Youngmin sedang menuangkan sereal ke dalam mangkuk,

Kwangmin berusaha menggapai jus jeruk namun tidak sampai dan lengan bajunya yang panjang malah terkena selai yang ada di atas roti Yoojung.

Lalu Soojung, ia terlihat hendak mengambil roti tawar namun alas tempat makanan yang di letakkan di atas meja dengan cepat diputar oleh Changmin yang ada di seberangnya. karena Ia juga ingin mengambil roti, sehingga tangan Soojung pun menyentuh mangkuk yang berisi bubur gandum. Kegiatan makan seperti ini adalah hal favorit Changmin.

Gongchan yang duduk di samping kiri Soojung hanya bisa menatap seperti berkata 'yang sabar ya, Noona!'

Gongchan hendak mengambil topping wafel, namun saat ia sudah ingin menuangkannya, wafelnya sudah lenyap dari atas piring. Diambil oleh Jiji sebenarnya, tapi saat Gongchan menoleh kesampingnya, kebetulan ia sedang melihat Chanyeol mengunyah wafel juga. Gongchan pun menatap Chanyeol denbgan pandangan menuduh sementara Chanyeol balas menatap dengan polosnya, 'ada apa?'

Bergerak ke samping Chanyeol, ada Yoochun yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Tepatnya lelaki itu sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ya, di tengah sarapan yang sangat riuh dan berantakan seperti sekarang.

Jongin dan Junsu duduk di seberang Chanyeol dan Yoochun.

Jongin yang melihat Yoochun jadi punya ide jahil, ia pun menyenggol Junsu dan memberinya isyarat. Sepertinya Junsu pun mengerti. Ia mendorong mangkuk besar berisi bubur gandum yang ada di depan Yoochun sehingga isinya pun tumpah di atas buku Yoochun.

"oh maaf! Apakah itu PR mu?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum polos.

Yoochun hanya bisa merutuk, pekerjaan yang sudah hampir selesai pagi ini harus rusak!

.

Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan beberapa kotak bekal untuk anak-anaknya yang kecil, karena hanya Changmin anaknya yang sudah besar namun tetap membawa bekal.

"eomma akan membawakanku bekal juga?" Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung baju Jaejoong dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Kemudian Jaejoong menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan mengangguk seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"nde, Baekhyun ingin bekal apa?"

Baekhyun sangat senang sekali. Karena akhirnya mulai sekarang yang menyiapkannya bekal adalah ibunya, bukan bibi Im. Dia sudah mempunyai seorang ibu!

"terserah yang penting eomma yang menyiapkannya" Baekhyun tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan itu merasa kurang terima.

"dia adalah eomma ku. Bukan eomma mu" ucapnya angkuh.

"apakah aku tidak boleh memiliki eomma lagi?" Baekhyun salah tangkap maksud dari perkataan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya berubah jadi sedih dan murung.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya jadi merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu pasti senang karena kehadirannya sebagai sosok ibu yang selama ini tidak dirasakannya namun anaknya Kyungsoo malah berkata seperti tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tidak boleh begitu. bukankah kau juga suka dengan appa? dia appanya Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melarangmu untuk menganggapnya dan menyayanginya sebagai appa,kan? jadi kau tidak boleh seperti itu terhadap Baekhyun. eomma dan appa adalah orangtua kalian semua sekarang"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar nasehat ibunya langsung menunduk dan berpikir ada benarnya juga perkataan sang ibu.

"sudah, sekarang kalian berdua gabung bersama yang lainnya untuk sarapan. Cepat"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan dengan senang hati menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan gedung sekolah. Semua penumpang bus itu pun berhamburan keluar. Dimulai dari Yoochun, diikuti oleh Yoojung, Kinara, Jung twins, Junsu, Michiko, Jinri, Sandeul, Gongchan, Jiyeon sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo, Soojung sambil menggandeng Baekhyun, lalu Changmin dengan bekal di tangan kiri dan kanannya, Chanyeol, dan Jongin juga Jongin serta Junsu dibelakangnya.

Mereka tampak terburu-buru sambil sesekali merapikan pakaian dan juga melihat jam tangannya.

Sangat menarik bukan? Satu keluarga berangkat sekolah bersama-sama menggunakan bus.

.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin sedang berjalan beriringan. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Namun tiba-tiba ada empat orang teman mereka yang menghampiri Jung twins itu.

"hei, kalian anak aneh itu?" ucap seorang bocah yang memakai baju berwarna hijau.

"kudengar kalian mempunyai 25 orang saudara"

Youngmin menyela mereka, "tidak. Kami hanya punya 16 orang"

"yaiks, menjijikan sekali" ucap anak yang paling gendut diantara keempatnya.

"kudengar juga mereka harus tidur di laci"

"mereka juga sangat miskin, sehingga harus berbagi satu celana dalam saking ramainya orang di dalam rumah!"

Kwangmin menatap Youngmin.

Youngmin membalas tatapan Kwangmin seolah mengatakan, 'ayo lebih baik kita pergi saja, jangan perdulikan mereka'

Kwangmin pun mengangguk, kemudian keduanya lebih memilih berputar arah saja dan mengabaikan keempat orang teman –ah seperti itu bukan seorang teman– mereka yang masih saja terus berceloteh dan menghina keluarga mereka.

.

Soojung sedang berjalan bersama temannya. Ia mengenakan seragam cheerleadersnya. Tank top minim, dan juga rok pendek di atas lutut. Mungkin ia belum sempat mengganti pakaian sehabis latihan.

"hei!"

Soojung menegur temannya saat mereka berpapasan.

Disaat bersamaan, suara gitar terdengar. Saat Soojung memutar badannya ternyata Jiyeon yang sedang memainkannya bersama dua orang teman lelakinya.

"luar biasa" Soojung menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada. Orang yang memainkan gitar sambil menyanyi tersebut adalah Jiyeon.

"aku tidak hanya mendengarkannya di rumah, tapi juga disini juga" sambung Soojung.

"oh ya. Tak semua music membutuhkan penari latar" maksud Jiyeon berkata seperti itu adalah menyindir Soojung yang seorang cheerleaders sekolah.

"pastinya hanya music yang bagus dan berkualitas saja" Soojung masih tetap tak mau kalah.

Tepat setelah Soojung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada seorang pria yang lewat di antara mereka. pria itu menegur Soojung dan Soojung pun menyempatkan untuk menjawab dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sepertinya Soojung sedang suka dengan pria itu.

"lupakanlah" Jiyeon berdiri sambil tertawa.

"apa maksudmu?"

"sudah lama aku mengenal Kim Myungsoo. Dia memang tampan, tapi bodoh. Tapi mungkin dia tipemu, aku bisa apa" jadi pria yang tadi menyapa Soojung namanya Kim Myungsoo.

Jiyeon meninggalkan Soojung begitupun dengan Soojung yang ikut pergi dengan perasaan kesal bukan main. apa maksud Jiyeon berkata kalau Myungsoo pria kesayangannya orang yang buruk? Tapi, apakah itu semua benar? Begitu kira-kira pikiran Soojung.

.

.

"dimana appa? Aku mau mengeluh soal Jiyeon. Dia sangat menyebalkan!"

Soojung menerobos masuk ke ruangan kerja ayahnya. Tapi saat dia masuk yang ada di dalam hanyalah Yoochun kakaknya. Pria itu tengah mengutak-atik sesuatu di computer milik ayah mereka.

"mungkin dia sedang memimpikian dan memikirkan cara baru untuk menghancurkan hidup kita" Yoochun menyundir ayahnya sambil tetap mengetikkan sesuatu dan focus dengan kegiatannya.

"ini sangat menggelikan. Appa menikah dan kita semua menderita!"

Yoochun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, lalu ia duduk dengan sedikit bersantai dan tersenyum licik "tidak juga"

"apa yang kau lakukan pada computer appa?" Soojung menengok kearah layar computer yang sedaritadi di kerjai oleh Yoochun.

"buat semua perubahan jadwal. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya"

Jadwal yang dimaksud Yoochun adalah jadwal untuk mereka semua –delapan belas orang anak- menggunakan kamar mandi dan berapa lama waktu yang ditetapkan untuk mereka menggunakannya.

Kertas-kertas itu sudah di print. Lalu Soojung mengambil salah satunya. Disitu berisi kalau Yoochun sudah merubah jadwal keluarganya pukul 07:35-08-00, sementara keluarga Kim berada di pukul 07:30-07-35, dengan pemakaian satu kamar mandi untuk dua sampai tiga orang.

Soojung tersenyum sumringah melihat hasil kerja Yoochun, "aku baru bisa hidup kalau begini"

.

.

"hei, cepatlah! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah!" Jiyeon sedang menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang ada Soojung di dalamnya.

"lihat jam dan jadwal gadis urakan, sekarang itu giliranku!"

"dia benar. Kita giliran pertama, dan waktu kita mandi sudah habis" Yoojung berkata kepada Jiyeon.

"tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku periksa jadwal semalam. Anak iblis itu pasti merubahnya."

Sementara keluarga Kim yang lainnya terlihat frustasi karena tidak dapat jadwal mandi.

"kita harus menghajar mereka kalau begitu!" teriak Junsu. Lalu langsung di setujui oleh yang lainnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Jiyeon, Yoojung dan Junsu kemudian berkata, "bagiku, cara untuk mengeluarkan mereka semua dari kamar mandi adalah…

.

*bunyi bel kebakaran*

"KEBAKARAN!" Jongin berteriak histeris sambil mendekatkan api ke bel pertanda kebakaran.

Semua keluarga Jung yang sedang di dalam kamar mandi berhamburan keluar. Mereka semua bahkan tidak memakai pakaian lengkap dan ada yang masih sambil memegang sikat gigi. Jinri menggendong Baekhyun, Soojung segera menyelamatkan kedua adik kembarnya, sementara Yoochun menggiring semua saudaranya untuk turun kebawah dan menyelamatkan diri.

Setelah semua keluarga Jung turun, keluarga Kim keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"kemenangan untuk keluarga Kim!" teriak Jiyeon, kemudian barulah yang lainnya ikut keluar dan bersorak kegirangan.

"ayo kita lihat mereka!"

Mereka semua pun berlari menuju jendela dan hendak mengejek keluarga Jung yang sedang keluar menuju halaman rumah dengan keadaan seperti tadi.

"handuk yang bagus Jung Soojung"

"boxermu juga sangat lucu Jung Yoochun. Kau beli dimana? Bolehkah aku menitip?"

Soojung menggeram, ternyata ini semua adalah ulah mereka.

"kalian semua akan mati, brengsek!" umpatnya.

"tapi setidaknya kami semua akan bersih dan tidak memalukan seperti kalian!"

"bisa kalian berdiri lebih dekat lagi? Aku sedang merekam dan berniat mengupload nya ke youtube"

"anak sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jinri sangat kesal sekali dengan ulah Michiko. ia meremas handuk yang sedang melilit tubuhnya.

"ayo masuk semuanya" Yoochun memberikan titah kepada adik-adiknya untuk segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"sekarang, jelaskan kepada appa dan eomma. Kenapa kejadian seperti tadi bisa terjadi"

Jaejoong memandangi satu persatu anak-anaknya. Kini mereka tengah dikumpulkan oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho di ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan ayah dan ibu yang berada di tengah-tengah sebagai juru bicara.

Namun setelah beberapa detik Jaejoong bertanya, tak ada satupun yang mau bicara, memberi alasan, ataupun membela diri.

"tidak ada satupun di antara kalian yang mau bicara?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Sementara mereka masih saja tetap diam tak bersuara. Ada yang menunduk, memilin-milin jari tangan, dan ada pula yang hanya memandangi ayah dan ibunya dengan tatapan sendu.

Kali ini Yunho yang angkat bicara. Ia sebenarnya bisa dibilang sudah jengah dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya dan Jaejoong. tapi ia harus bisa lebih sabar lagi. Kekerasan tidak bisa dibalas dengan kekerasan pula.

"untuk menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggal, appa sudah membuat daftar kecil" Yunho berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah papan tulis berukuran sedang. Ia membaliknya dan menunjukkan papan tulis bertuliskan dengan kapur itu yang berisi daftar pekerjaan rumah dan segala sesuatunya. Di jadwalkan menurut nama anaknya dan seluruh penghuni rumah. Agar bisa teratur, dan dengan begini semoga anak-anaknya bisa saling kerja sama dan lebih akrab, begitu pikir Yunho.

"kau pasti bergurau, appa"

"ini lelucon. Kenapa lama kelamaan aku malah seperti berada di penjara"

Junsu dan Changmin baru berani bersuara. Mereka tidak menyangka-lebih tepatnya hanya mereka dan saudaranya saja-, Yunho membuat daftar itu? buat dijalankan oleh mereka semua? Semua nya di atur dan di jadwalkan dengan rapih? Yang benar saja!

"appa tidak pernah bercanda dengan daftar" jawab Sandeul.

"kami harus pergi sekolah sekarang juga"

"benar, kita harus pergi"

Jiyeon mulai beranjak berdiri dan mengajak adik-adiknya untuk berdiri pula, dengan maksud tidak mau terlalu memikirkan daftar pekerjaan yang dibuat Yunho.

"tunggu dulu anak-anak!" Yunho mencoba bicara lagi, "kuminta nanti kalian segera untuk pulang, kita akan pergi belanja kebutuhan. Oke, kalian bisa bubar dan segera berangkat sekolah"

Anak-anak pun mulai beranjak keluar semua.

Tinggal lah di ruangan itu tersisa Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"wah, daftar yang bagus sayang. Sepertinya kau bekerja sangat keras untuk membuatnya" Jaejoong sebenarnya sama seperti anak-anaknya, ia berpikir Yunho terlalu berlebihan sampai harus membuat daftar untuk anak mereka mengerjakan segala sesuatunya.

"yap. Dan kurasa benda ini juga sangat aneh" Yunho mengeluarkan tongkat bicara milik Jaejoong dan menggoayangkannya di depan wajah Jaejoong. tongkat yang biasa digunakan Jaejoong untuk bermusyawarah bersama anak-anaknya. Tadi Yunho tidak sengaja menemukannya dan bertanya apa kegunaan benda aneh itu kepada Kyungsoo anak Jaejoong.

"oh no honey tolong berikan itu kepada ku" Jaejoong tertawa dan segera mengambil tongkat tersebut kemudian meletakkannya dilain tempat, lalu ia memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat. Malu sebenarnya.

"sayang, tadi itu sangat kacau sekali." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencari ketenangan dari tubuh suami yang sangat dicintainya itu. kelakuan anak mereka sungguh melelahkan dan menguras emosi.

"setidaknya tidak sampai ada pertumpahan darah" Yunho menjawabnya sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong lebih erat.

.

.

.

Soojung tengah berjalan sendirian di halaman sekolah. Saat ia melewati salah satu pohon yang lumayan besar, ia sedikit heran dengan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu di balik pohon tersebut.

Setelah diperhatikannya secara seksama ternyata orang itu adalah Jiyeon dan Myungsoo!

Jiyeon tengah menangkup kedua pipi Myungsoo dan melahap bibirnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Begitupun Myungsoo yang membalas ciuman Jiyeon sambil tangannya yang bermain di kedua dada sintal milik Jiyeon. Tangannya pun bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Jiyeon.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Soojung menekankan kata-katanya saat menegur Jiyeon dan Myungsoo. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat pemandangan itu. sementara Jiyeon dan Myungsoo yang mendengar teguran Soojung pun langsung melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka dan Myungsoo buru-buru mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik baju Jiyeon.

"kau bohong padaku. Kau bilang dia pecundang. Tapi sekarang apa yang malah kau lakukan?!" tambah Soojung lagi.

"hei, apa maksudnya?" tanya Myungsoo. Ia merasa tidak terima kalau Jiyeon mengatainya yang buruk di depan Soojung selama ini.

"pecundang yang hebat dan tampan maksudku" jawab Jiyeon cepat seraya tersenyum. Setelah mendengarnya barulah Myungsoo bisa kembali diam dan tenang.

"terimakasih atas peringatannya tentang namja ini Jiyeon-ssi. Akan kubalas kebaikanmu segera" dengan cepat Soojung beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih diam dengan perasaan kecewa yang amat dalam.

"sepertinya dia baik. Dan dia juga cantik" kata-kata Myungsoo keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sementara Jiyeon langsung menatap horror Myungsoo dengan tajam seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo^^

Maaf baru update.

Semoga masih ada yang baca.

Walaupun aku ngepostnya ngadat, kadang cepet kadang lambat, ceritanya bakalan terus aku lanjutin sampai selesai kok. Gakbakal aku telantarin gitu aja.

Maaf juga kalau tidak memuaskan.

Garing yah? Ah mungkin konfliknya bakalan ada sekitar dua-tiga chapter lagi. Mianhae ^^

Dan buat yang bilang "bakalan nambah lagi anaknya?" sepertinya mungkin saja, tidak perduli sudah setua apa umur emak bapak kita ini kawan kawan wkwk :D

Makasih buat yang sudah mau baca, terkhusus buat yang memberikan** review**, yang mem-follow dan mem-fav. Semuanya deh, I love you^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yours, Mine, and Ours

.

.

Kimikimjae

.

.

Meniru sebuah film, dengan judul yang sama.

Dengan beberapa (bahkan banyak) perubahan.

YunJae-genderswitch just for Jaejoong.

.

.

Jung Yunho 45 tahun

Kim Jaejoong 44 tahun

.

Jung Yoochun 19 tahun

Jung Soojung 18 tahun

Jung Sandeul 17 tahun

Jung Jinri 16 tahun

Jung Gongchan 15 tahun

Jung Youngmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Kwangmin 7 tahun (twins) - Chibi

Jung Baekhyun 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Kim Changmin 19 tahun

Kim Junsu 19 tahun

Kim Jiyeon 17 tahun

Kim Jongin 16 tahun

Kim Chanyeol 16 tahun

Kim Yoojung 15 tahun

Dennis (Inggris) 14 tahun

Michiko (Jepang) 14 tahun

Kinara (Indonesia) 7 tahun

Kim Kyungsoo 5 tahun - Chibi

.

Dan beberapa cast tambahan yang akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"appa, maukah kau membelikan sekantung pasir mainan untukku dan Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun berjalan disebelah Yunho, sementara namja dewasa itu tengah mendorong trolly berisi belanjaan mereka. mereka sekeluarga sedang belanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar yang menjual perlengkapan rumah tangga yang lengkap.

"tentu saja. tapi setelah belanja ya sayang"

Baekhyun ber yes ria. Tepat dibelakang mereka ada Jaejoong yang tengah mendorong trolly pula, namun tampak Kyungsoo sedang berselenggayutan di trolly yang didorong ibunya.

Belanja bersama ini juga merupakan salah satu usaha Yunho untuk menyatukan dan mendekatkan anak-anaknya.

"dengarkan semuanya. Sesuai dengan daftar yang sudah kutunjukkan tadi pagi, kalian berpencar. Kelompok biru pergi mencari peralatan rumah seperti wallpaper, cat dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. kita akan merubah dekor dan menghias rumah sepulang dari sini. Lalu kelompok merah, kalian pergi mencari bahan makanan dan yang lainnya pula"

Semuanya pun mengangguk patuh.

.

Sementara itu ternyata Yoojung sudah mulai mencari barang belanjaan daritadi. Di antara Yoojung ada Kwangmin dan Youngmin yang sedang saling melempar dan menangkap bola plastic berukuran sedang.

"hei, tolong hentikan. Kalian sangat menganggu" sungut Yoojung.

"kami kan tidak melemparkan bolanya kepadamu"

Jung twins masih saja terus melemparkan bola itu. sampai saat bola tersebut hampir mengenai wajah Yoojung, wanita itu terlihat sudah sangat kesal sekali. Ia pun menangkap bolanya.

"tolong kembalikan bola kami!" rengek Kwangmin.

"kalian menginginkan bolanya? Silahkan tangkap sendiri" Yoojung lantas melemparkan bola itu jauh jauh kesembarang arah. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang Youngmin dan Kwangmin langsung mengejar kemana arah bola yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Yoojung.

"Kwang, kemana perginya bola itu?"

"ayo ambil!"

Yoojung mendecih dan melanjutkan kembali memilah barang-barang yang akan dibeli.

.

.

Bola yang tadi dikejar oleh Jung twins mengarah ke mesin pengangkat barang berat yang kebetulan baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pengemudinya untuk sebentar saja.

"itu bolaku!"

"tidak, itu bola milikku Kwang!"

"aku mau bolaku, cepat kembalikan!"

Keduanya sudah naik ke atas mesin tersebut demi berebut mengambil bolanya.

Namun Kwangmin tidak sengaja menekan salah satu tuas kemudian mesin itupun hidup dan berjalan.

"Wohooooo, kita mengemudi!" teriak Youngmin. Ia dengan bangga mengarahkan ke kanan dan ke kiri stirnya.

Saat mereka berdua melewati rombongan ayah dan ibu mereka yang tadi belum berpencar, mereka menyapa ayahnya dengan senyuman, "hallo appa!"

"Youngie, bagaimana cara menghentikan benda ini?"

"aku tidak tau, Kwang"

Yunho yang melihat dua anak kembarnya baru saja lewat dengan menaiki mesin pengangkut itu sangat shock. Itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi mereka sedang berada di tempat seperti ini sekarang. Yunho membulatkan mata kecilnya dan segera berlari menyusul kemana anaknya tadi pergi.

"YOUNGMIN! KWANGMIN!" Jaejoong sudah menjerit sangat histeris. Ia pun mengikuti Yunho yang mengejar Jung twins. Wanita itu takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap anaknya itu..

"berhenti nak! Berhenti!"

Mesin itu sudah berputar dan kali ini mengarah ke Yunho. mesin itu pun berjalan ke Yunho dan dua ujungnya yang agak runcing untuk mengangkat barang perlahan mulai mengarah kepadanya.

"injak remanya!" pekik Yunho.

"yang mana appa? Kami tidak tau!"

Mau tak mau akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk melompat dan menaiki mesin itu dari depan, tujuannya untuk membantu Youngmin dan Kwangmin memberhentikan mesin itu.

"tarik tuas yang itu! appa tidak sampai!" Yunho masih berteriak saking paniknya. Tangannya menjulur untuk menarik tuas berhenti, namun tidak sampai, sementara Youngmin malah asal menarik tuas dan salah salah perlahan mesin itu mengangkat ayahnya semakin tinggi.

Namun tiba-tiba Yunho yang sedang terangkat tinggi oleh benda itu terhempas ke dalam kolam karet yang berisi cat mainan anak-anak.

Tubuh Yunho pun jadi lengket dan bewarna hijau semua.

"appa! Gwenchana?! Apa yang terjadi?" Yoochun langsung menghampiri Yunho dan berusaha menolongnya.

"dimana anak-anak itu? dimana mereka?!"

"tidak tau!" teriak semuanya serentak.

Sejenak barulah mereka sadar kalau kedua bocah itu menghilang bersama dengan mesin pengangkat barangnya.

Detik berikutnya mereka muncul dari balik tumpukan kardus dan kembali berjalan mengarah ke Yunho.

"TOLONG HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAAAANNNNN!"

Yunho panic kalau-kalau anak nya itu menabrak dirinya. Tapi ternyata..

Crashhhh!

Akhirnya benda itu berhenti dan ujungnya yang tajam menusuk karung pasir yang ada di atas Yunho. jadilah Yunho sudah lengket kena cat mainan, kini di tambah dengan taburan pasir di atasnya.

Baekhyun muncul dan menghampiri ayahnya dengan senyum mengembang, "wah! Karung pasir"

(semoga ngerti bagian yang ini. aku pun gaktau namanya mesin yang untuk ngangkat benda itu. semoga yang aku deskripsikan bisa di mengerti deh u,u maaf)

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, kira-kira sekitar pukul 3 sekarang ini. dua mobil milik Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah terparkir di halaman rumah milik keluarga besar mereka. itu pertanda kalau mereka semua sudah selesai belanja dan pulang ke rumah. –tentunya jangan lupakan kekacauan yang dibuat Jung twins di pusat perbelanjaan tadi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berduaan di balkon lantai paling atas. Tepatnya di lantai tiga rumah mereka.

"kemarilah." Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk mendekat dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan segera Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan segera duduk di atas paha suaminya itu.

"Yunh.."

"ya?"

"yang kita lakukan ini… hal yang benar,kan? kita menikah seperti sekarang?"

Ketara sekali raut wajah lelah Jaejoong.

"awalnya memang berantakan,"

"ya, itu benar"

"tapi tidak akan selamanya seperti itu, nanti pasti akan berubah pelan-pelan, Jae"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sementara Jaejoong juga melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh bidang Yunho. wanita anggun itu memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tenang. Semoga kegaduhan ini akan segera selesai lalu keluarga mereka damai dan tentram.

"aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu"

Yunho perlahan berdiri dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berdiri lebih dahulu. Ia merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan mengajaknya untuk melihat kebawah, tepatnya melihat apa yang sekarang tengah dikerjakan anak-anak mereka.

"kau lihat itu? itu system persahabatan dan cara untuk mendekatkan mereka. aku yakin cara ini akan berhasil. Secara sadar atau tidak mereka akan bekerja sama dan lama-kelamaan akan menjadi dekat satu sama lain"

Yunho menunjuk ke bawah, dan Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Yunho. saat ia menoleh ke bawah, tampak Gongchan dan Michiko sedang bersama-sama mengangkat tangga.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "semoga kali ini berhasil"

.

.

Gongchan sedang berusaha menaiki tangga karena makin lama dinding yang dikerjainya semakin tinggi saja. Ia ingin mengeruk cat lama dinding rumah untuk di lapisi dengan cat yang baru. Dibantu oleh Michiko yang memegangi tangga agar Gongchan tidak terjatuh. Setelah merasa Gongchan sudah aman dengan posisinya pun bocah berdarah Jepang itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengeruk cat lama dinding yang lainnya.

Mereka berdua lebih tepatnya sedang bekerja di depan, di dekat pintu utama rumah.

.

Sementara di ruang tamu, terlihat Jiyeon dan Soojung sedang bersama-sama membentangkan penutup untuk perabotan karena keduanya akan mulai mengecat dinding ruang tamu.

Setelah melakukan itu keduanya sedikit terlihat canggung.

.

Di ruangan yang lain, Junsu, Changmin, Jongin, Chanyeol tengah berusaha seperti yang dilakukan Gongchan dan Michiko di luar sana tadi, mengelupaskan lapisan cat lama untuk dilapisi dengan cat yang baru.

Di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, Dennis sedang membuka wallpaper dinding yang lama dengan menaiki tangga.

"kau harus membalikkan wallpapernya dengan benar!"

"ya, aku tau" Yoojung mendesah sebal saat Dennis memerintahkannya seperti itu.

"itu harusnya lebih tebal lagi, kalau terlalu tipis nanti pasti akan jelek dipandang!"

"yaaaa! Aku tau" kali ini Dennis yang memarahi Jinri karena pekerjaannya kurang benar menurutnya. Bocah bule berdarah Inggris itu benar-benar mewarisi sikap rempong sang ibu dan mempunyai jiwa desain sama seperti ibunya, padahal Jaejoong hanyalah ibu angkat Dennis.

.

Di dalam, tepatnya di dapur, Yunho sedang mengatur anak-anaknya yang kecil.

"Youngmin dan Kwangmin silahkan main keluar" setelah itu Jung twins segera melesat pergi sambil mendorong mobil mainannya.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun .. kalian silahkan main di kamar. Cepat"

"ne appa" jawab keduanya serempak.

"Kinara.."

"bolehkah aku menanam bunga, appa?" Kinara memohon kepada Yunho. bahasa Korea bocah imut itu lancar sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa logat yang ia gunakan terdengar asing. Mungkin karena lidahnya bukan made in Korea(?)

"membuat taman?"

"ya!"

"menurutku itu indah sekali, pergilah"

Kinara sudah pergi menuju keluar.

Yunho merasa sudah menyelesaikan anak-anaknya yang kecil.

"sekarang kita bisa pergi ke tempat romantis yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu, Yun" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"baiklah, biar kuambil kunci mobil dulu" Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, "bisakah kau jaga anak-anak sebentar saja Bibi Im?"

"tenang saja tuan, akan kujaga dengan ketat" katanya percaya diri. Seolah bisa saja mengatasi ke-delapan belas kepala-_-

"bagus. Tapi sebenarnya tidak terlalu begitu juga Bibi Im, cukup periksa dan awasi mereka saja" Jaejoong berujar lembut seraya mengikuti langkah Yunho yang sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi.

"kami berdua akan pergi. Sebentar saja anak-anak. Kalian akan dijaga dan diawasi oleh Bibi Im" Yunho menginterupsi anak-anaknya sebelum pergi.

.

Tapi disinilah Bibi Im sekarang. Wanita tua yang umurnya sudah jauh melebihi Yunho dan Jaejoong itu malah bersantai di kamar sambil menonton tv, bukannya mengawasi anak-anak seperti apa yang diperintahkan Yunho tadi-_-

Ia tidak tau apa-apa saja yang terjadi di rumah bila berada di dalam kamar seperti itu dengan suara tv yang keras-_-

.

Yoochun saat ini berada di balkon paling atas tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho berada tadi. sama seperti Gongchan, Yoochun tengah membersihkan dinding dan Sandeul mulai mengecat dinding yang sudah dibersihkan hyungnya.

"kenapa kita harus mengerjakan pekerjaan ini hanya untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka?"

"lalu, kau mau apa? Apa yang kau sarankan selanjutnya?" Yoochun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menanggapi serius perkataan Sandeul.

Sandeul membuka kaca mata pelindungnya dan menatap kebawah sana, Gongchan dan Michiko tengah membentangkan karpet di halaman untuk mengaduk dan mencampur cat-cat yang akan mereka gunakan.

Sandeul tersenyum setan dan dia melepaskan salah satu sepatunya.

"kau akan menjatuhkan bom kepada mereka?" Yoochun jadi tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"serahkan saja pada ahlinya" masih dengan evilsmirk nya, Sandeul mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap akan menjatuhkan sepatunya tepat kearah ember cat yang ada di antara Michiko dan Gongchan.

Braasshhh!

"aahkk!"

Michiko menjerit karena cipratan cat yang lumayan deras itu menghujani tubuh bagian belakangnya. Sementara Gongchan juga sama terkejut sebenarnya, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Michiko malah memaki Gongchan dan menyangka kalau Gongchan lah yang lalai, "hati-hati bodoh!"

Michiko balas dendam dengan menyemprotkan cat kearah Gongchan, jadilah lelaki itu kotor sekarang.

"hei, apa maksudmu!? Kau yang bodoh, dasar pecundang!" Gongchan merasa tidak terima dan dia membalas Michiko dengan mengoleskan dengan apik badan Michiko menggunakan kuas catnya.

Mereka berdua mulai kejar-kejaran dengan saling menyemprotkan dan menyemburkan cat.

Saat melewati jendela ruang tamu, cat yang mereka semprotkan malah mengenai Soojung yang sedang berada di dalam.

"bisakah kau tidak menyipratkan cat kepadaku?" ucap Soojung seraya berbalik dan menatap tajam Jiyeon.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak-"

Soojung beranjak mendekati Jiyeon hendak menunjukkan tangannya yang kini sudah kotor.

"hei, itu kaosku!" Jiyeon merasa tidak terima. Jadi Soojung memakai baju miliknya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"oh, yang ada cat nya ini? ya kaos milikmu. Untung saja!" bentak Soojung.

"lepaskan baju milikku!" Jiyeon menarik baju Soojung dengan keras sehingga Soojung tidak sengaja mengenai wajah cantik Jiyeon dengan kuas yang tadi sedang dipegangnya.

"berani-beraninya kau!" Jiyeon tak mau kalah, ia pun membalas perlakuan Soojung dan dengan segera mereka jadi perang cat seperti yang dilakukan Gongchan dan Michiko tadi-_-

.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin mendorong mobil mainan mereka entah kemana-mana. Sampai mereka ke tempat Kinara yang sedang menanam bunga.

"Youngmin-ah, Kwangmin-ah, kalian merusak bunga yang baru saja aku tanam!" Kinara menjerit saat mobil Jung twins merusak tanamannya. Lebih tepatnya menabrak tanah yang baru saja ditanaminya dengan bunga cantik.

Kinara kesal dan ia menyemprotkan air dari selang yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyiram bunga kearah Youngmin dan Kwangmin, sementara si kembar juga merasa marah karena Kinara menyemprotnya, mereka mengambil gundukan tanah dan melemparkannya pula kearah Kinara. Satu perempuan melawan dua lelaki, bagus sekali bukan^^

.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo sedang menyusun semua koleksi robot-robotnya. Tapi salah satu robot itu diambil oleh Baekhyun.

"hei, itu milikku. Dia pahlawan penyelamatku."

"aku mau dia. Setidaknya kau bisa meminjamkannya padaku Kyung."

"shirreo! Kembalikan!"

"tidak mau! kenapa kau pelit sekali?!"

Baekhyun bersikeras mempertahankan robotnya dan menolak saat Kyungsoo mau mengambil paksa robot itu.

Kyungsoo malah semakin marah dan melempari Baekhyun dengan mainannya. Jadilah bocah unyu berdua ini malah saling lempar-lemparan-_-

.

Sementara ayo kita lihat kembali ke kamar Bibi Im, wanita tua itu masih asyik mengemil dan meminum softdrink sambil menonton tayangan kesukaannya tanpa tau kekacauan apa yang sudah terjadi. -_-

.

Kembali kesalah satu ruangan. Gongchan-Michiko, Jiyeon-Soojung, Jungs twins-Kinara, Baekhyun-Kyungsoo sudah berada di ruangan utama rumah itu. tepatnya dekat Dennis, Yoojung dan Jinri bekerja tadi.

"apa yang terjadi?" teriak Yoojung.

Changmin, Junsu, Chanyeol dan Jongin pun menghampiri ruang tengah dan melihat keributan yang terjadi. Gongchan tidak sengaja menyemprotkan catnya ke Chanyeol dan Jongin, tapi Chanyeol dan Jongin menganggap serius, sehingga mereka jadi ikut-ikutan menyemprot Gongchan seperti yang dilakukan lainnya.

"kini mereka dalam masalah!"

"kau akan kuhabisi!"

Baekhyun-Kyungsoo memang hanya saling memukul bantal, namun mereka juga terkena siraman cat dari kakak-kakaknya. Begitu juga dengan Jung twins dan Kinara.

Semuanya kacau.

Rumah terlihat berantakan bukan main.

Saling semprot cat sana sini, menyiram cat kesana dan kemari. Menyemprotkan kemana saja bahkan mereka juga tidak tau jelas siapa yang disemprot dan mengapa mereka menyemprotnya.

Yoochun dan Sandeul mengintip dari atas. Awalnya ia tersenyum ingin melihat hasil yang dilakukan Sandeul tadi. tapi perlahan senyumannya memudar ketika melihat betapa kacau keadaan saat ini. ia yakin ayahnya pasti akan marah besar. Yoochun segera turun dan menghampiri semuanya.

"STOP! KALIAN BERHENTILAH! STOP!"

Jiji sedang berjalan melewati Yoochun dan menuju lantai dua. Namun ia malah menyenggol salah satu kayu penyangga yang ada ember diatasnya, menyebabkan ember lumayan besar yang penuh dengan cat bewarna biru itu jatuh kebawah sana.

"STOP! KUMOHON HEN-" ucapan Yoochun terhenti.

Byurrrrr!

Lebih tepatnya cat itu menyirami tubuh dan wajah tampan Yoochun^^

Setelahnya pintu depan terbuka. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah kembali lagi ke rumah.

Yunho benar-benar sudah sampai dibatas sabarnya.

Ia berjalan dengan tergesa sambil berusaha menghentikan semuanya. Saat terburu-buru berjalan ia malah terpeleset dan kepalanya mendarat di tempat pengadukan cat.

"ahh! ya tuhan! Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong melihat sang suami sudah ikut berlumuran cat. Bewarna kuning^^

.

.

.

"kalian hancurkan rumah. Kotori tamannya. Bahkan kalian juga mengecat anjing juga kucing-kucing ini" tunjuk Yunho kepada hewan peliharaan anak dan istrinya yang sedang berbaris rapi. Dengan bulu yang sudah bewarna-warni.

Yunho emosi sekali saat ini, dia menekankan suaranya, "kalian ubah rumah ini menjadi seperti gudang yang tak layak pakai!"

Jiyeon menyela omongan Yunho dan hendak membela diri, "itu salahnya Soojung karena dia memakai-"

"DIAM! Bahkan appa belum selesai bicara, kau sudah berani memotong! Kalian semua sama saja, kalian semuanya salah!" Yunho balik membentak Jiyeon dan seketika yeoja itupun terdiam. Setelah Jiyeon tidak ada yang berani bicara lagi melihat Yunho yang tengah murka.

"kami tau kalian semua bermusuhan. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kalian berpura-pura baik. Yah, bahkan hanya berpura-pura saja. didepan kami saja! suka satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya kepura-puraan kalian nanti akan benar-benar terjadi!" Yunho melanjutkan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung melihat Yunho yang mengamuk. Kalau dia pribadi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadian ini dan tidak akan mau capek-capek membuang energy untuk memarahi anak-anak. Toh semuanya juga sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tapi kalau dipikir tidak salah juga kalau Yunho sampai semurka sekarang. Dirinya pun juga sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan tingkah anak mereka walaupun ia selama ini tidak terlalu menunjukkan kemarahan seperti Yunho sekarang.

"dan sampai kalian belajar kenapa kami pikir kalian= oh!" Yunho menghentikan ceramahnya karena saat mencoba berjalan mengelilingi anaknya tadi kakinya kecemplung ke ember cat dan malah tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Akhirnya Yunho lebih memilih membiarkan saja kakinya terbenam disana dan meneruskan berjalan sambil ceramah, "-sampai kalian belajar kenapa kami berpikir kalian luar biasa. Ya! Kami yakin kalian pasti bisa! Kami hanya menuntut peradaban, kerja sama dan kedamaian"

Yoochun sedikit tertawa melihat kaki sang ayah.

"atau jika masih terus saja seperti ini, aku akan marah besar, lalu membawa palu besar dan melemparkannya kepada kalian semua!" bentak Yunho sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah memegang palu dan sedang melemparkannya.

"apa palunya sungguhan?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"tidak sayang, itu hanya perumpamaan saja" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

"aku takut"

"jangan takut, asal kau dan kalian semua tidak membuat masalah lagi" Yunho merangkul Kyungsoo dan menenagkan bocah lucu itu.

"kuambil palunya ya appa?" seru Baekhyun kepada Yunho.

"bukan palu sungguhan, appa hanya menakuti saja Baekhyun sayang"

"eomma dan appa minta kalian memikirkan ucapan yang tadi. kecuali masalah palu tadi"

"ya, lupakan saja palu itu. ayo semuanya bersihkan rumah yang sudah sangat berantakan ini"

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka semua –anak anak tanpa terkecuali, naik ke atas balkon paling atas. Mereka seperti mengendap sebenarnya. Yoochun berjalan paling depan memimpin pasukan sambil membawa lampu emergency. Penerangan mereka hanya lampu yang dibawa oleh Yoochun saja. Setelah sampai di balkon atas, Yoochun menyuruh semuanya untuk duduk melingkar, mereka seperti akan menyelenggarakan konferensi meja bundar(?)

Yoochun berdeham dan mulai bicara, "semuanya, sekarang waktunya kita untuk melakukan gencatan senjata"

"apa maksudmu?"

"itu tidak mungkin"

Yoochun menggeleng malas saat dirinya bahkan baru berkata demikian semuanya langsung ribut untuk menolak, "kita harus bersatu untuk melawan musuh sebenarnya yang lebih hebat. Dan musuh itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah appa dan eomma kita sendiri" Yoochun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"apa yang kau katakan?" Jinri mencibir sang kakak.

"maksudnya. Coba kalian pikirkan. Kita semua tidak akur tapi kedua orangtua kita tampak acuh dan hanya marah mengancam saja." kali ini Changmin yang bicara, membantu Yoochun memberi pengertian kepada adik-adiknya.

"tepat sekali. Kita semua bersama-sama dalam masalah ini"

"ada yang sibuk dalam masalah ini, atau lebih tepatnya ada yang malah sibuk pacaran di luar sana" Soojung berujar. Dia bermaksud menyindir Jiyeon.

"kau mencuri kaosku, dan sekarang kita impas pemandu sorak" Jiyeon tak mau kalah.

Yoochun kembali mendesah sebal, "ayolah guys, tidak ada yang suka berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini. Jika mau mencari jalan keluar, kita harus berhenti bertengkar dan biarkan mereka –orangtua kita– yang melakukannya"

"maksudmu?"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"ya, kita buat orangtua kita bertengkar lalu akhirnya… berpisah? Siapa yang tau hal yang membuat orangtua kita gila kalau bukan kita sendiri?"

Yoochun tersenyum misterius sementara yang lainnya pun ikut sumringah dengan ide Yoochun. Sepertinya ini akan berhasil ^^

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sedikit peminatnya, makin garing yah ff nya?

Ah tapi biarlah, padahal aku tetap semangat '45 sama ff yang ini :D

Buat yang udah baca dan review, terimakasih banyak!

Soojung itu Krystal fx ya. Bayangin Krystal yang di The Heirs sama Jiyeon yang di Dream High 2. Nah, sama sama sombong nan angkuh kan? cocok dah XD

Gak banyak cuap-cuapnya, segini doang kok. Aku mau cus melanjutkan ff lainnya. Gara-gara tiga ff belum selesai, aku jadi mikir dua kali pas mau post ff baru hahaha.

Yang membaca, mind to review? Gomawo :D


End file.
